Atracción fatal
by aletuki01
Summary: Ranma se ahorraría muchos problemas si dejara de convertirse en mujer cuando el agua fría toca su cuerpo, eso y la facilidad que tiene para meterse en malos entendidos harán que ahora, más que nunca, odie la maldición de las posas de Jusenkyo. Si su nuevo enamorado descubre su secreto morirá y si deserta de su obligación también ¿Saldrá vivo del santuario de Athena?
1. Santuario, Cosmos, poder ili

**¡Hola! Pues me reporto con un nuevo Crossover, esta vez de Ranma ½ y Saint Seiya, espero sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber, sin perder más tiempo empecemos**

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Ranma ½ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (** _ **Masami Kurumada**_ **y** _ **Rumiko Takahashi) la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Santuario, Cosmos, poder ilimitado…. ¡Vamos a Grecia!**_

Dentro del Dojo Tendo un joven y un hombre de mediana edad se encontraban librando una feroz batalla, ambos intercambiaban patadas y puños. En un descuido el joven propino una potente patada en el vientre del hombre arrojándolo al estanque con el que contaba la vivienda.

—Vaya papá al parecer estás perdiendo practica. —comento con burla el muchacho

Del estanque un enorme oso panda emergió dispuesto a continuar con la batalla, antes de que alguno de los dos se abalanzara contra el otro un paraguas rojo se incrusto en medio de ellos.

— ¡Ranma Saotome te reto a un duelo!—el responsable, un joven de cabellos negros que portaba un paliacate amarillo con manchas negras en su cabeza. El individuo se encontraba de pie sobre el muro que encerraba al Dojo

— ¡Ryoga! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

—he venido a terminar contigo Ranma

—Bien si eso es lo que quieres. —sin perder tiempo ambos se vieron envueltos en una pelea, Ranma golpeaba incesantemente a Ryoga este solo se concentraba en esquivar cada uno de sus puños

— ¡truco de las castañas calientes! — Ranma tenía la certeza que Ryoga perdería a pesar de que su eterno rival hubiera entrenado, él siempre estaba un paso adelante ya en repetidas ocasiones había demostrado ser más fuerte.

Ryoga fue golpeado de lleno por los veloces puños del heredero Saotome, yendo a incrustarse en uno de los muros.

—Nuevamente yo gano Ryoga. —dijo con suma confianza

—jajajaja ¿Es todo lo que tienes Ranma? —el muchacho se incorporo y a una velocidad impresionante llego hasta donde Ranma para contraatacarlo. El por su parte no sabía si estar impresionado o preocupado; la fuerza así como la velocidad de su contrincante era algo que nunca había visto.

Ranma se vio envuelto en una serie de puños que el difícilmente podía esquivar, sin duda Ryoga había mejorado y bastante. De un momento otro Ranma se encontraba en los aires a causa de que su oponente lo había mandado a volar con dirección al estanque.

El joven cayó al agua, de inmediato emergió como una chica de cabellera pelirroja. — ¿Co-como has podido hacer eso? —dijo adolorida

—jajaja bien ya que te eliminare te diré como es que he aumentado mi fuerza y velocidad. —Comento acercándose hasta el estanque. —veras Ranma hace seis meses me encontraba caminando con dirección al Dojo para retarte a una batalla pero…. olvide la dirección

Una gran gota decencia de la nuca de la chica—Típico. —contesto

—Fui a parar hasta Grecia-continuo él

— ¡GRECIA! —Soltó Ranma con sorpresa. —de verdad que tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

— ¡¿Quieres callarte?¡ —dijo el chico con molestia. —como sea me encontraba en Atenas cuando…

—Flash Back—

—Detrás de mi podemos contemplar el Santuario de la diosa Athenea, como podrán observar es un lugar muy antiguo y cuenta con la protección de sus caballeros, a las personas ajenas a este lugar se nos prohíbe la entrada. —explicaba un guía turístico

— ¿Caballeros? —pregunto uno de los turistas

—Así es, los caballeros son conocidos por su fuerza sobrehumana. Se dice que sus patadas destrozan la tierra y sus puños son capaces de desgarrar los cielos—dijo el guía.

—Woooow —exclamaron algunos ante la explicación el hombre. —Es impresionante—dijeron otros

Esto llamo la atención de Ryoga quien se encontraba entre la multitud. Mientras los demás continuaron con el tour, el joven se quedo contemplando la edificación, lo que más abundaban eran pilares y un espeso bosque, a lo lejos se podía divisar un camino que llevaba a lo que parecían 12 estructuras antiguas.

Reviso los alrededores buscando alguna especie de entrada hasta que por fin vio lo que parecía un sendero para entrar al lugar. Se escabullo entre los pilares destruidos y algunas rocas, paso sin problema por el bosque que contenía diversas trampas mortales hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un coliseo. Sin embargo uno de los guardias que custodiaba la entrada le salió al paso.

—Alto ahí, nadie puede pasar por aquí. —le advirtió con intenciones de sacarlo

—sin mucha opción el joven lanzo su paraguas hacia el hombre como distracción, el guardia esquivo el objeto que se incrusto en el árido suelo, sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte con el segundo ataque del forastero pues recibió un golpe en el estomago haciendo que quedara fuera

—Esto fue muy fácil—dijo para si

— ¡Oye!

—"más guardias". —Pensó y adopto su pose de defensa dispuesto a atacar al siguiente

—Tú debes ser uno de los nuevos aprendices, anda ya que pronto se asignaran a los maestros. — el dueño de la voz era un chico de cabellera castaño claro que portaba una extraña armadura color morado, su cabeza era adornada por un casco del mismo color con lo que parecía un cuerno de unicornio en medio.

— ¿Qué dices? —no podía creer que lo confundieran con algún aprendiz

—Apresúrate y ve al coliseo. —le ordeno

—S-Si—dijo Ryoga dejándose llevar

—Fin del Flash Back—

Y a partir de entonces entrene en ese lugar, todos ahí tenían grandes habilidades de combate, entrenábamos día y noche. Al parecer su propósito era despertar una energía llamada cosmos, esas personas se hacían llamar caballeros —explico. —antes de que pudiera continuar me fui

— ¿Cosmos? —Ranma no podía creerlo, sin embargo si Ryoga entreno en ese lugar y se volvió así de fuerte el también iría hasta allá

—y dime Ryoga ¿Por qué regresaste si podías haber seguido entrenando?

De repente el semblante de Ryoga cambio a uno de enojo. —porque ¡ME CONVERTI EN CERDO! Los guardias y demás aprendices me querían comer así que me vi en la penosa necesidad de escapar. No sabes lo mucho que he sufrido.

—Pobre Ryoga—dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja

—Pero esta vez te acabare Ranma prepárate. —la chica salió de un salto y se postro detrás del joven para empujarlo, este sin poder evitarlo, cayó al agua.

En medio del estanque un pequeño cerdo negro chillaba por querer salir. —espero que ya no me causes más problemas—le dijo ella

Un certero sartenazo en la cabeza lo aturdió. —Aprovechado. —la responsable era su prometida. —Como te atreves a maltratar así a P-chan.

—P-Chan ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? Estaba preocupada —dijo de manera cariñosa adentrándose al Dojo con todo y cerdito en brazos

—Grrr ese Ryoga me las pagara. Pero al menos me ha revelado el lugar en el que entreno—dijo la chica para si

0ooooo0

— ¡El Santuario Ateniense! —gritaron todos al coro

—Así es, Ryoga me dijo que en ese lugar las personas recibían un entrenamiento especial, así que estoy dispuesto a ir—dijo con decisión

—Pero Ranma estás seguro de eso—comento Kasumi

—Pues si esa es tu decisión no creo que podamos hacer nada para detenerte, además si con ello puedes ayudar a defender el Dojo está bien. —expreso Soun. —por otro lado es una buena oportunidad para unas vacaciones ¿no creen?

—aquí dice que el Santuario es el centro de atención de los turistas y que millones de personas de todo el mundo llegan cada año. —leía Nabiki de una revista.

—Bueno está decidido entonces, iremos a Grecia. —Genma sonreía ante la noticia

— ¿Qué sucede porque tanto alboroto? — Akane recién entraba con el cerdo aun en brazos

—Akane iremos a Grecia así que es mejor que te vayas preparando—dijo Soun

— ¿Qué? ¿A Grecia?

—Así es, Ranma ha decidido entrenar en el Santuario Ateniense—explico su padre

P-Chan gruñía en el regazo de Akane mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su rival, este a su vez le miraba de manera burlona. —Me parece bien, no estaría nada mal salir de viaje de vez en cuando—Akane se encontraba feliz por la noticia, el cerdo se removía inquieto entre sus brazos. —Descuida P-Chan tu también iras con nosotros

—No te emociones demasiado Akane no creo que dejen viajar a un cerdo. —el lechón veía con enojo al joven Saotome. —además solo sería una carga.

Sin ninguna contemplación Akane dejo en el suelo al animal y tomo del brazo a su prometido arrojándolo al estanque. — ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

Nuevamente se encontraba en el agua, ya convertido en chica. —Espero no tener que lidiar con esto siempre—se lamento la pelirroja.

0ooooo0

Luego de horas de viaje la familia Tendo y Saotome habían llegado finalmente a su destino, se encontraban en un modesto pueblo llamado Rodorio donde habían alquilado una pequeña vivienda. Según sabían ese poblado era el más cercano al Santuario.

—Bueno la casa no es muy grande pero me parece que podremos vivir cómodamente. —expreso Soun

Sin demorar demasiado cada uno se fue acoplando a su nuevo hogar. —preparare la comida. —dijo Kasumi. —espero que el mercado de aquí tenga lo necesario ¿Akane me acompañarías?

—Si claro—ambas hermanas salían con dirección a la plaza cuando notaron que Ranma también salía

— ¿A dónde piensas ir?—pregunto Akane

—adonde más sino al santuario. —dicho esto se fue

—Haz lo que quieras no me importa. —le dijo Akane. —vámonos Kasumi

Por otro lado, dentro de una de las maletas algo se movía incesantemente, el cierre se abrió dando paso a Happosai que respiraba con dificultad gracias al poco oxigeno dentro de la maleta. Estaba donde venían las pertenencias de Ranma. —Qué horror me equivoque de equipaje yo quería ir en el de Akane. —se lamento. —así que estamos en Grecia… seguramente hay mucha ropa interior linda de jovencitas hermosas jijiji—dicho esto salió por una de las ventanas.

Era más de medio día y Ranma había intentado ingresar al Santuario sin mucho éxito ya que había sido sorprendido por una multitud de guardias quienes le impidieron el paso, no quería llamar mucho la atención ya que si los sujetos que habitaban ese lugar tenían más fuerza que Ryoga seguramente lo lamentaría.

Caminaba de regreso con la intención de intentarlo al día siguiente, cuando diviso a una turba de chicas acercarse hacia él. Hasta enfrente de dicha turba, una figura bajita con un enorme bulto en la espalda corría a gran velocidad.

Teniendo experiencia con ese tipo de cosas lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quitarse del camino evitando así quedar aplastado bajo el peso de la muchedumbre. Se dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con su pervertido maestro y su botín.

— ¡Happosai viejo degenerado sabía que era usted!

—Hola Ranma he conseguido ropa interior muy bonita en este lugar. Ten quiero que uses este bonito regalo. — dijo extendiéndole la lencería robada.

— ¡Está loco si piensa que me pondré eso!

—Vas a rechazar un regalo de tu maestro, que malo eres Ranma—dijo con total dramatismo y ojos vidriosos. —Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que me abandonaran en el Dojo.

—Se lo tiene bien merecido. Fue exactamente por esto que no le dijimos nada sobre el viaje. —le regaño el joven. —Pero veo que se ha salido con la suya.

—No le hagas esto a tu pobre maestro. —la actuación del anciano hacia que las miradas de los transeúntes se fijaran en ellos, lo cual incomodaba a Ranma. —Ya le dije que no, ¿acaso no ve que soy hombre? no modelare nada para usted.

—Eso se puede arreglar mi querido Ranma. —dicho esto Happosai vertió una cubeta de agua fría en él, provocando que se transformara

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?! —grito eufórica

—Ahora si puedes ponértelo. —nuevamente le extendió la prenda haciendo que la chica perdiera la paciencia

—Ya me canse de esto. —lanzo un puño contra el anciano quien fácilmente lo esquivo, continuo en su intento de golpearle pero cada uno de sus ataques eran esquivados por él.

Happosai haciendo uso de su pipa irrumpió la patada voladora de la chica para luego arrojarla contra un muro. —No quería usar esto Ranma pero ya que te resistes no me dejas otra alternativa. —Saco un pequeño felino de detrás suyo sabiendo el enorme terror que le causaban.

Inmediatamente Ranma palideció ante su más grande temor. — ¡No, aleje eso de mi!—chillo

—Te lo pondrás entonces.

— ¡Jamás!

—Está bien, ahí va. —Happosai le arrojo el minino a Ranma

—NOOO—sin pensarlo corrió lejos del animal el cual cayó sutilmente al suelo

— ¡Ranma regresa! — nuevamente cargo al gato y fue tras de ella.

— ¡Auxilio que alguien me ayude! —La pelirroja corría a toda velocidad tratando de escapar del gato, estaba tan distraída en huir que no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra alguien más

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto un joven de larga cabellera negra con ropas estilo chino, quien estaba acompañado de otros tres muchacos.

— ¡No huyas Ranma! —Happosai venía con el felino en mano dispuesto a usarlo en contra de su discípulo, una vez más aventó al animal con dirección a ella.

—Haaaa—grito la pelirroja ocultándose detrás de aquel joven

—Deténgase no permitiremos que le haga daño.

El pobre gatito fue atrapado por un chico de cabellos verdes. —oiga no está bien usar así a esta inocente criatura

—No pienso hacerle daño a ella solo quiero que use esta bonita prenda—dijo mostrando la lencería

—Es un anciano pervertido —comento el muchacho rubio

—Será mejor que se quiten de mi camino o lo lamentaran. —amenazo Happosai

—No quisieramos utilizar fuerza innecesaria en contra de un anciano. Porque no mejor se va. —hablo el último de los chicos, este a diferencia de los otros era castaño.

—Muchachos insolentes les enseñare a respetar al maestro Happosai. —el viejo salto y les arrojo tres pequeñas bombas que explotaron sobre ellos

—jijiji eso les enseñara. —dijo triunfante

Al disipase el humo noto que no había rastro de ninguno. —Qué extraño estoy seguro de que les cayeron directo. —rápidamente utilizo su pipa para detener la patada de uno de ellos. Se alejo un poco solo para observar que ninguno había caído en su trampa

— ¿No te lastimaste? —pregunto el joven de cabellera verde y amable sonrisa, depositándola delicadamente en el suelo.

—No g-gracias—Ranma por un momento pensó que aquellos chicos no podrían hacerle frente a Happosai ahora mismo se daba cuenta de todo lo contrario. —"son muy veloces seguramente esos sujetos son los llamados caballeros"

—Vaya que es muy rápido para su edad—comento el castaño quien le había atacado

—Creí que moriría, ahora si voy a concentrarme. —Happosai se paro haciéndole frente y extendió ambos brazos. —fíjate muy bien muchacho, este es el espíritu más poderoso del mundo, la energía del campeón de combate libre.

Los demás observaban la cantidad de energía que empezaba a emanar del anciano, happosai formo una cruz con sus brazos a la altura del pecho. — ¡Ahora! —su aura de poder se expandió

—"Q-Que me está pasando no puedo moverme" —pensó el castaño

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, no piensas pelear? —se burlo, mientras se acercaba hasta él para arrojarlo con su pipa.

El chico cayó estrepitosamente. — ¡Seiya! —gritaron sus compañeros, el aludido se incorporo.

—Aaaa se ve que aun quieres seguir enfrentándome. —la voz de Happosai tenía un toque de burla combinado con interés. —veo que tu espíritu es fuerte, pero ahora me toca jugar a mi así que prepárate

La energía que lo rodeaba tomo la forma de un enorme dragón que se dirigía peligrosamente a su adversario, a pesar de la situación Seiya esbozo una sonrisa la cual no paso desapercibida para el anciano. Elevo su cosmos y con gran velocidad evito al dragón para golpear a su oponente, esta vez no se confiaría.

Happosai ni si quiera lo vio venir, cuando menos lo pensó estaba volando sobre el pueblo gracias a un puñetazo por parte del castaño. Por primera vez había perdido de una manera tan facil.

Seiya apago su cosmos y fue con sus amigos. —Al parecer no era un anciano normal—dijo Hyoga

—Impresionante. —La chica no podía creer lo que vio. — ¡Vaya! Ustedes sí que son muy fuertes. —adulo Ranma, los chicos sonrieron torpemente ante las palabras de la bella chica. —Díganme ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Mi nombre es Seiya caballero de Pegaso—se presento el joven

—el burro por delante. —dijo por lo bajo Hyoga

—ellos son Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu. —cada uno asentía al escuchar su nombre. —al igual que yo también son caballeros.

—"Lo sabía, ahora solo tengo que averiguar lo que hicieron para que los entrenaran y como puedo entrar a ese lugar" —pensó, cambio su cara a una sumamente amigable. —Porque no vienen a comer a mi casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes después de todo me salvaron de ese pervertido.

— ¿Comida? Genial me muero de hambre—comento Seiya

Shirryu lo miraba con reproche. —No tienes porque agradecer no fue nada, además no queremos ser una molestia

—No es ninguna molestia. —Ranma tomo a Shiryu del brazo pues era el que menos quería aceptar a diferencia de los demás. No los dejaría ir pues eran su llave para aprender nuevas técnicas. —Insisto, mi padre se molestaría mucho si no invitara a las personas que me ayudaron. —su voz endulzaba sus palabras

—De verdad no es necesario…

—Vamos Shiryu no puede ser tan malo, además su padre se molestara con ella y me muero de hambre.

Ya que Seiya era un caso perdido el dragón busco apoyo en sus otros dos compañeros pero estos no podían evitar pensar lo mismo que Pegasso así que no intervinieron. —Está bien—dijo finalmente al verse solo.

— ¡Genial! Vengan es por aquí—sin más los cuatro siguieron a la chica que feliz los guiaba. De todas formas ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Continuara….

 **Pues bien esta historia apenas comienza y como todo puede parecer algo tedioso el principio. Esta loca idea me surgió de repente y me fue imposible no escribirla XD**

 **¡¿Qué rayos paso con "la princesa y el cisne"?! Pues siendo honesta no se me ha ocurrido como continuar el próximo capítulo, irónicamente tengo los siguientes 3, los cuales no puedo publicar hasta concluir el sexto T^T. Si alguna alma caritativa por ahí quiere mandarme alguna sugerencia será bienvenida, aunque aclaro que tal vez no la use por completo pues veré si se adapta a la historia, aun así me será de mucha ayuda.**

 **Aunado a ello, este nuevo proyecto ha estado ocupando mi mente tal vez sea una de las razones por las que tampoco se me ocurra nada para continuar, pero una vez que me he desahogado podre continuar.**

 **Buen inicio de semana tengan todos ustedes y no olviden comentar n.n**


	2. Las consecuencias de no tener mascara

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Ranma ½ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (** _ **Masami Kurumada**_ **y** _ **Rumiko Takahashi) la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: las consecuencias de no tener mascara**_

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los seis se encontraban fuera de la modesta residencia donde los Saotome y los Tendo se alojaban. Ranma sin perder tiempo los invito a pasar.

— ¡Hola ya llegueee! —Grito con alegría arrastrando la última silaba

— ¡Oh! Ranma veo que trajiste compañía. — El señor Soun fue el primero en recibió

—buenas tardes lamentamos las molestias. —Shiryu fue quien hablo

— No hay ningún problema, soy el señor Soun Tendo mucho gusto. — dijo haciendo una leve reverencia que los chicos imitaron. —dime Ranma ¿Quiénes son estos jóvenes?

— Ellos me salvaron de un anciano pervertido que me perseguía en el pueblo, así que en agradecimiento los invite a comer—su expresión seguía siendo alegre. El hombre de inmediato entendió que el anciano rabo verde al que se refería era Happosai

— ¡Kasumi tenemos invitados! — aviso a la mayor de sus hijas para que aumentara la cantidad de comida.

— ¡Sí! ¡En un momento estará todo listo! — Le contesto ella desde la cocina

— ¿Que sucede papá por que tanto alboroto? — pregunto Akane apareciendo por una de las puertas, tras ella venían Kasumi y Nabiki.

—Tenemos invitados. — anuncio Tendo. — bueno ya conocen a Ranma, ellas son Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane la más joven.

— Es un placer. — dijeron ellas al coro, haciendo la misma reverencia que su padre hace unos momentos

— El placer es nuestro, ellos son mis amigos Shun, Hyoga y Seiya. Mi nombre es Shiryu—presento el joven

— No se queden ahí, entren. — los Invito Tendo a pasar hasta el comedor— Pronto estará servida la comida.

— Le agradecemos señor Soun— la suave voz de Shun se hizo presente y los cinco se adentraron a la habitación de junto

Ya en la mesa, todos degustaban la deliciosa comida hecha por la mayor de las hijas de Tendo, sin embargo ello no impedía que observaran con curiosidad a los jóvenes invitados. Por su parte, ellos se sorprendieron al ver a un enorme oso panda entrar por la puerta.

El enorme animal se postraba en uno de los lugares vacios para comenzar a comer arroz con ayuda de unos palillos, sin duda el animal se comportaba como si de una persona se tratase.

—Supongo que esta debe ser su mascota ¿no es así? —comento el cisne

—Te equivocas, el es un miembro más de la familia, su nombre es Genma. —señalo divertido Soun

—Ya veo. —el rubio supuso que aquella criatura era muy especial para la familia al ser considerado como uno de ellos, por lo que dejo el tema zanjado

— Entonces dices que estos muchachos te salvaron de un anciano pervertido. — confirmo Soun

A esas alturas todos sabían que se refería a Happosai. — Si, ellos son caballeros del Santuario papá. — El haberse referido a él como "papá", además del tono amable y alegre que usaba Ranma, les hizo comprender las intenciones que tenia al haberlos llevado hasta ahí, por lo que decidieron seguirle el juego

— Les estoy muy agradecido no saben lo preocupado que estaba por mi querida hija-les dijo Soun tomando su papel como el padre de la chica

— No fue ningún problema señor, enfrentamos cosas peores casi todos los días. — Expreso despreocupado Seiya después de haber devorado su ración.

— ¿Entonces ustedes vienen del Santuario? — Nabiki había tomado interés en el asunto. — ¿Cómo es que los escogieron?

— Nabiki por favor. — la reprendió Kasumi con su característico tono suave de voz

— Descuida está bien…. Pues cuando éramos niños nos mandaron a diferentes lugares del mundo para obtener las armaduras de nuestra constelación guardiana—explico Hyoga

— ¿Armaduras? — inquirió Soun

— Así es señor, nosotros entrenamos para obtener una armadura la cual nos ayudara en nuestra misión de proteger a Athena. — Shun prosiguió

— ¿Hablan de Athena la diosa griega de la sabiduría y la guerra? — cuestiono Akane

— Efectivamente, el Santuario le pertenece a ella. Desde hace mucho tiempo Athena vela por el bien de la humanidad protegiendo al planeta de la ira de dioses malvados, por lo que cada cierto tiempo reencarna en la tierra— Hyoga trataba de ampliar el panorama de aquellas personas. — Nuestro deber es protegerla y defender al igual que ella, a los seres humanos.

— Por lo que veo es un trabajo muy duro e importante, sus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ustedes. — Comento la mayor de las hermanas.

— De hecho ninguno de nosotros tiene padres, todos somos huérfanos. — Contesto Seiya.

— Cuanto lo siento. — Se disculpo Kasumi. —No lo sabía.

— Descuida, la verdad es que no nos afecta eso pues hemos forjado fuertes lazos de hermandad entre nosotros. —intervino Shiryu

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a Happosai con una olla de agua caliente. — ¡Ranma esta vez no sacaras ventaja de tu transformación! — Y dicho esto, vertió el líquido en la chica.

Los santos de bronce quedaron impresionados al ver que la hermosa joven era ahora un hombre. — ¡¿Cual es su problema anciano?! — Grito Ranma

Happosai miro a los chicos ignorando por completo los reclamos de su discípulo. — ¿Que hacen ellos aquí?

-Maestro Happosai compórtese. — regaño Akane

Al ver la cara de confusión de los chicos Soun decidió intervenir.- — El es el maestro Happosai vive con nosotros y como se abran dado cuenta, es un viejo verde que le gusta robar ropa interior de chicas. — Soun explicaba las cosas de la manera más calmada posible. — la joven a la que rescataron es en realidad un varón, Ranma tiene una maldición que obtuvo en las posas de Jusenko en China, ahora al mojarse con agua fría se convierte en mujer. — Soun vertía agua fría en Ranma mientras explicaba esto último.

— Sin embargo vuelve a la normalidad con el agua caliente.-esta vez fue el panda quien volvió a verter una olla de agua caliente en la muchacha, para que volviera a su estado normal

— Increíble nunca había visto algo así. —comento Shun por demás sorprendido, al igual que él, los demás estaban tratando de asimilar lo sucedido

— Las posas de jusenko. — repitió Shiryu por lo bajo, como intentando recordar algo sobre ellas

— ¿Las conoces Shiryu?-pregunto el Pegaso

— Mi maestro me conto de ellas, como bien dijo el señor Tendo, son unas posas que se encuentran en China, se dice que cada una de ellas guarda una maldición ya que en esos estanques han muerto desde animales hasta personas, quien caiga en ellas se convertirá en el ser que se ahogo ahí. No creí que realmente fuera posible.

—Es difícil de imaginar pero ellos son el claro ejemplo de las posas. —El hombre de callos azabache volvía a tomar la tetera con agua

— ¿Ellos? —pregunto Seiya

Tendo vertió el líquido en el oso, dando paso a un hombre. —Sin duda esto es lo más extraño que he visto—comento Pegaso

— Bueno tampoco es muy normal ver a sujetos con fuerza y velocidad sobre humana protegiendo a reencarnaciones de diosas griegas. — se defendió Ranma

Happosai veía con recelo a los caballeros, nunca antes alguien le había ganado en un combate. — es obvio, si tienen el deber de proteger a una diosa seguramente saben pelear muy bien. — opino Nabiki

— Mmm es verdad ahora que recuerdo Seiya derroto a Happosai sin ningún esfuerzo.-conto Ranma.-debieron haberlo visto, el viejo no tuvo oportunidad

— ¿Enserio fueron capaces de ganarle?-tanto Soun como Genma lloraban de felicidad al saber que alguien por fin le daba su merecido al viejo maestro. — Eso es fantástico.

— Son unos sinvergüenzas, como se atreven a festejar la derrota de su maestro, además solo me ganaron por qué me distraje.-dijo con molestia

— Si claro. — Soltó el joven Saotome con sarcasmo. — Admita que le ganaron limpiamente.

— La próxima vez no les será tan fácil. Ahora que lo pienso es tarde y deberían irse ya. —la hostilidad del anciano era palpable

— ¡Maestro! ellos son nuestros invitados, compórtese

— No le hables así a tu maestro Soun— le respondió él

— Tiene razón se está haciendo tarde y deberíamos volver— dijo Hyoga

— Les agradecemos mucho su invitación— Comento de manera amable Shun

— La comida estuvo deliciosa muchas gracias— Seiya sonreirá satisfecho

— Me alegra que les gustara, pueden volver cuando quieran y con gusto les preparare mas comida — Kasumi sonreirá ante las palabras del castaño

Luego de despedirse, los caballeros se marcharon ya eran demasiadas sorpresas por un día y todavía tendrían que regresar a hacer sus labores en el santuario

Ya había caído la noche y Ranma se lamentaba en su habitación por no haber obtenido mayor información sobre el santuario. — Ahora como entrare. — Se decía a si mismo. — Si trato de entrar sin razón aparente lo más seguro es que me descubran.

— Pobre Ranma, parece que estas sufriendo mucho— La voz de Nabiki lo distrajo

— Nabiki ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Ranma veía a la castaña recargada en el marco de la puerta.

— Pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar oírte, ¿Quieres saber cómo entrar al santuario y pasar desapercibido?

— ¿Enserio sabes cómo? — Su mirada de pronto se ilumino— Un momento supongo que no me lo dirás así como así. — Ya conocía lo codiciosa que era

— ¡Que listo Ranma! Te costara 1000 yenes.

— No te daré 1000 yenes.

— ¿Acaso no quieres recibir el entrenamiento especial de los caballeros? — Nabiki trataba de persuadirlo, ya lo había hecho antes y hacerlo de nuevo no le sería difícil— Pero bueno si no quieres….

— Aguarda…—Ranma detestaba hacer negocios con ella, pues siempre terminaba siendo estafado, ahora no tenía más opción que tomar la oportunidad que ella le brindaba—Te daré 500 y te pagare el resto cuando regresemos a Nerima. — Nabiki sonreirá ante las palabras de Ranma quien le extendía la cantidad acordada

—Muy bien. —Le arrebato el dinero de las manos. —El día de mañana se recibirán a los aprendices. Puedes escabullirte haciéndote pasar por uno de ellos, con tus habilidades en combate no dudaran de que eres un aprendiz y te aceptaran—Nabiki contaba el dinero mientras hablaba.

—Eso es perfecto—Festejo él. —Espera ¿Como sabes eso?

La castaña estaba por salir. —Escuche a unas personas en la plaza hablar de ello. —y sin decir más se fue

—Al fin podre tener la fuerza y la velocidad de los guardianes de Athena, esta vez ni Happosai podrá derrotarme jajaja

0ooooo0

A la mañana siguiente Ranma en compañía de Akane merodeaban la entrada al Santuario, se acercaron lo más posible que tenían permitido. Eran alrededor de las 6:00 de la mañana y mucha gente se reunía ahí

—Me pregunto qué hará toda esta gente aquí—dijo Ranma viendo a la gran muchedumbre

—No lo sé. —Akane decidió preguntar a una mujer que estaba a lado suyo.-Disculpe ¿Podría decirme que hacen todas estas personas aquí?

—Hoy el patriarca bajara para saber los problemas en el pueblo, la mayoría de las ocasiones los resuelve de manera inmediata.

—Esto no podría salir mejor, con todo este alboroto nadie se dará cuenta. — pensó Ranma

— ¿Escuchaste eso?, mejor suerte no puedes tener. —comento Akane

Pronto toda la gente comenzó a moverse, al parecer el Sumo Sacerdote había hecho acto de presencia o eso creían ellos. —Es hora. —dijo Ranma. —Akane es hora de irme

—Ten mucho cuidado. —le pidió ella

—Descuida no me pasara nada. —dicho esto puso en práctica su plan

Tal como lo había pensado los guardias se concentraban más en proteger a la máxima autoridad del Santuario, después de Athena. Ya había pasado las primeras rocas y pilares, salto por algunas de las enormes rocas que adornaban el lugar y se introdujo al bosque el cual tenía algunas trampas para deshacerse de cualquier intruso.

Paso sin dificultad la arboleda hasta que llego a una edificación que reconoció como un coliseo. Los guardias que merodeaban el lugar le recibieron. — ¡Alto ahí! —dijo uno de ellos. —No puedes entrar aquí

—Soy Ranma Saotome soy un aprendiz nuevo. —conto él, esperando que sus palabras fueran creíbles. El guardia lo examino con la vista, notando que sus ropas no mostraban ningún signo de desgaste al haber cruzado la línea de defensa que representaba el bosque.

—Has logrado pasar el bosque, ningún humano normal puede salir ileso de ese lugar, está bien puedes pasar.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo feliz de la vida pues habían creído sus palabras.

Se introdujo hasta el coliseo donde pudo notar la presencia de muchas personas, había desde niños hasta chicos de su edad los cuales eran los más grandes, absolutamente todos eran hombres.

Se coloco en la parte de hasta atrás de una de las filas y espero. Nadie emitía sonido alguno pronto en la parte alta del coliseo apareció el patriarca acompañado de dos sujetos que portaban armaduras de oro, a Ranma le fue imposible ver sus rostros pues los cascos que portaban le estorbaban. Lo único que pudo apreciar eran los mechones azules de uno y los lilas del otro.

—Es un placer recibirlos a todos ustedes hoy, además es un gran honor para mí ser testigo de las millones de personas que están aquí dispuestas a dar su vida al servicio de Athena. Espero que tengan claro donde están y lo que han decidido hacer. Muchos hablan de las virtudes de los caballeros de Atenea y muchos quieren ser uno de ellos. —el Patriarca se detuvo un momento—Muchos también perecen y pocos consiguen seguir adelante. Una vez aquí, ya no hay marcha atrás.

El discurso del sumo sacerdote hacia los nuevos aspirantes dejo nervioso a más de uno, no obstante Ranma no se dejo intimidar. Las palabras del patriarca se extendieron más tiempo y él joven dejo de prestar atención a más de la mitad del discurso al ser este demasiado largo para su gusto.

Pronto a cada grupo le fue designado un maestro así como también la cabaña de aprendices que ocuparía cada sección. La vivienda era muy modesta pero amplia, se pregunto si Ryoga había pasado por lo mismo, dejo de lado sus cavilaciones y se concentro, a partir de ahora viviría con los demás aspirantes.

0ooooo0

Habían pasado 3 semanas, entre seguir los duros entrenamientos además de los estudios sobre mitología y astronomía terminaba sumamente cansado. A pesar de que él y los demás aspirantes entrenaban, comían y dormían en las mismas habitaciones nunca se dirigían palabra alguna, ni siquiera a su maestro le importaba mucho hablar con ellos; parecía que allí nadie era amigo de nadie y ello lo comprobó luego de intentar entablar conversación con alguno que otro aprendiz, el cual simplemente le ignoraba mirándole como si se tratase de su enemigo.

Dejando de lado lo anterior Ranma pudo notar el gran aumento en su velocidad, también su resistencia y fuerza habían mejorado, algo que solo se lograba entrenando todos los días sin descanso con excepción de comer o dormir, sin duda alguna estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Hasta ahora había sido muy cuidadoso de no mojarse con agua fría y por seguridad siempre era el último en ducharse.

Una mañana Ranma se encontraba entrenando a solas, su maestro había desaparecido horas antes sin decir nada. Se encontraba golpeando una enorme roca cuando escucho la conversación de dos soldados que pasaban por las cabañas

— ¿Dices que hoy se enfrentaran en el coliseo el caballero de Pegaso contra Jabu de Unicornio? —dijo uno

—Y no solo ellos, también se espera ver peleas amistosa de algunos caballeros dorados. —conto el otro. —Empezara en unos minutos, no sería mala idea verlos —los soldados prosiguieron su andar, desconociendo la enorme curiosidad que habían plantado en el joven Saotome

—Con que una batalla en el coliseo. —murmuro Ranma. —No me perderé la oportunidad de ver de lo que son capaces en batalla. —dicho esto dejo de lado su entrenamiento y se dirigió hasta el coliseo

Ranma corría con la finalidad de llegar a tiempo, no quería perderse de nada, se encontraba a escasos metros del lugar. —Me pregunto qué tanto poder deben tener los caballeros dorados si tan solo uno de bronce logro derrotar a Happosai. —Según sabía por algunos comentarios, que Seiya y los otros eran caballeros de bronce que habían logrado grandes hazañas a pesar de su rango.

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar estrepitosamente con una amazona que cargaba dos baldes de agua, el liquido alcanzo a bañar al joven que al instante se transformo

—Maldición, no puedo dejar que me vea delo contrario me descubrirá. —rápidamente se marcho de ahí, para su fortuna nadie estaba presente pues todo mundo se encontraba dentro del coliseo esperando el encuentro de los Santos.

La amazona cayó de frente al ser embestida por la espalda, la máscara que cubría su rostro se cayó, por lo que se concentro en colocarla en su lugar antes de voltear a ver al responsable. Una vez que miro hacia atrás noto que ya no había nadie, busco en los alrededores alcanzando a ver desde lejos a una amazona pelirroja correr.

—Maldición esta me las pagaras Marín—dijo molesta.

0ooooo0

El santo dorado de Escorpio bajaba a paso calmo la casa de Aries, a su lado el caballero dorado de Acuario lo acompañaba, ambos se dirigían hacia el coliseo.

— ¿Sabes? debí haber traído una manzana para disfrutar del espectáculo. —dijo el peli azul

—Los combates están por dar inicio. —expreso el de acuario, esperando que el otro desistieran de ir.

—No tardare. —dijo con la intención de regresar a su templo.

—Como quieras, yo me adelantare. —ya estaban afuera de la edificación, Camus se adentro y Milo regreso. A las afueras de Aries algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo su atención.

Ranma buscaba desesperadamente agua caliente, diviso la primera casa, sabía que no podía entrar sin autorización del guardián, recordó entonces que todos los caballeros debían estar en la zona de combate, incluidos los de oro. No perdió más tiempo y se atrevió a entrar.

-¡Espera!-una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo. Podía jurar que no encontraría al guerrero que protegía esa casa, soltó un leve suspiro de resignación y volteo lentamente hasta toparse con los ojos azul marino de Milo.

El rostro del caballero de descompuso en una mueca de sorpresa —No tienes puesta tu mascara... —articulo finalmente para luego callar, dejando un incomodo silencio entre ambos quienes se miraban fijamente sin emitir palabra alguna.

— ¿he? —pronuncio Ranma, no sabía porque pero presentía que no vendría nada bueno de ello.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Finalmente luego de retomar clases me he dado tiempo de continuar este fic. Como siempre espero que les gustara y estaré actualizando en cuanto me sea posible n.n**


	3. Las amazonas también son gue

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Ranma ½ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (**_ _ **Masami Kurumada**_ _ **y**_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi) la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: Las amazonas también son guerreros**_

A juzgar por las ropas de la chica era obvio que se tratara de una aprendiz, por un momento olvido que ese era el atuendo le los aprendices a caballero y no al de amazona.

— ¿Mi-mi mascara? — logro articular Ranma, su rostro tenía una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa al verse descubierta por un caballero, y no por cualquier Santo, sino por uno de oro. Hasta su misma presencia imponía

Milo sonrió de lado, por lo menos la chica era linda y de excelente figura. — Viendo tus opciones lo mejor que puedes hacer es amarme ¿no lo crees?

— ¿A-Amarte? ¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando? — sin duda esto no iba por buen camino

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto, ignorando las preguntas de la chica

— Me llamo Ranma — contesto con desconfianza

— Bien Ranma, siendo una amazona deberías saberlo, pero te lo diré de todas formas. — el rostro del peli azul cambio a uno más serio. — entre ustedes existe una ley la cual dice que si un hombre llegara a ver el rostro de alguna amazona, esta tendrá dos opciones para con él: matarlo o amarlo. Es por ello que siempre llevan su rostro cubierto por una máscara.

De pronto el mundo de Ranma se vino abajo, mientras se visualizaba a ella misma cayendo a un obscuro abismo mental. Por fuera su rostro se mostro pálido. — Esto no puede ser cierto. — se repetía a sí misma.

— Siendo tú un aprendiz de amazona y yo un caballero dorado, lo mejor será que optes por entregarme tu corazón. — Sin duda Milo le estaba sacando el mayor provecho a la situación

Al escuchar al dorado la chica se paralizo, él por su parte acortaba más la distancia que los separaba. — Tienes suerte de que fuera yo quien te viera, no me imagino que hubiera sido de ti si te tocara Cáncer. — dijo cerca de su oído

Ranma no soporto más y salió huyendo de ahí, el caballero la miraba marcharse mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia surcaba su rostro, pronto la volvería a verla eso era seguro. Sin darle importancia al motivo por el que había regresado en un principio, se marcho con dirección al coliseo.

— No, no, no esto no puede estar pasando. Amar a un caballero de oro ¿Qué hare ahora? — pensaba Ranma con frustración, dirigiéndose al único lugar donde podría estar seguro

Los combates ya habían dado inicio y las tribunas estaban llenas, sin embargo para el guardián del octavo templo esto no era un problema a la hora de encontrar un buen lugar, pues su rango le permitía ser colocado cerca del gran trono del sumo sacerdote, donde al igual que los demás santos de oro, disfrutaban de la mejor vista.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto Camus una vez que el de escorpio se posiciono a su lado para ver el combate que se llevaba a cabo

— En el camino encontré algo mucho mejor que una manzana. — dijo aun sonriendo

Camus lo miro un momento notando su expresión, ¿Qué tendría a Milo tan contento? Volvió a postrar su vista en el campo de batalla. Ya pronto se enteraría de lo ocurrido.

Ranma corría, esta vez cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, no quería tener un incidente con otro caballero. Fue hasta las cabañas de las amazonas, al menos estaría a salvo ahí.

Nunca se había acercado hasta esa parte del santuario, sin embargo no parecía ser demasiado diferente a las cabañas de los aprendices a caballero. El lugar estaba repleto. Amazonas de plata y bronce se encontraban haciendo sus actividades del día, caminando de aquí para allá

Se adentro más en el lugar, hasta que se topo con una multitud de amazonas que le daban la espalda. Movido por la curiosidad Ranma se acerco. — ¿Qué sucede, porque están todas aquí? —pregunto a una chica junto a ella

—Es Shaina, esta retando a las aprendices para demostrar si son dignas o no de permanecer aquí—explico la chica con temor

— ¿Shaina dices? — abriéndose paso para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía llego hasta adelante, en el suelo yacían inconscientes cinco chicas

— ¡Que esperan! ¿Quién será la siguiente? —Ranma miro a la responsable quien era una amazona de cabellera verde. Su actitud agresiva y autoritaria provocaba pavor en las demás, las cuales retrocedieron al escucharla

—Esto es una vergüenza ¿Y pretenden ser caballeros femeninos? Yo puedo con todas a la vez—afirmo la peliverde, mirando a su alrededor

Ranma sin perder oportunidad salió del montón de chicas, no dejaría pasar un combate con la amazona, quería ver que tan poderosa era — ¡Yo seré tu contrincante! —su voz energética se hizo oír

— Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Ofiuco camino a zanjadas hacia la joven, no pudiendo evitar fijarse en la figura curvilínea y voluptuosa de Ranma que inevitablemente dieron un golpe duro a una parte de su orgullo

—Veo que estas ansiosa porque barra el suelo contigo—expreso con frialdad, intentando intimidarla

—Estoy lista, cuando quieras—Saotome se coloco en posición de ataque ignorando las palabras de la guerrera

Shaina fue la primera en atacar con una serie de puñetazos dirigidos al rostro de su oponente. Cada golpe era detenido por los antebrazos de Ranma, que a pesar de la velocidad con la que eran efectuados no tenia problema en detener.

—No está mal, sin embargo necesitaras más que detener mis golpes para ganar—Ofiuco ceso en su ataque para posicionarse unos metros lejos de Ranma, solo para saltar y encestar una patada voladora a su adversario quien logro esquivarla, no obstante Shaina continuo atacando, esta vez con sus piernas. La velocidad de sus patadas iba en aumento y Ranma apenas podía esquivar cada golpe.

"Es bastante rápida, si continuo así jamás podre vencerla" pensó, y es que la peli verde no daba tregua en su afán de asestar uno de sus mortales golpes a la pelirroja, ahora con una combinación de patadas y puños. La ultima puñada que logro esquivar fue a dar a una de las enormes rocas que adornaba el lugar, esta al instante se partió ante semejante poder.

—Jaja qué te pasa te estás poniendo pálida ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿A dónde se ha ido toda esa determinación que tenias hace un momento? —la actitud presuntuosa de Ofiuco volvía nuevamente a relucir.

—Que tonterías dices, esto apenas comienza—sin perder tiempo toma su postura de combate y se arroja contra la Amazona. Los puños de Ranma intentan dar con la peli verde quien evade a serie de puños y patadas que la joven le lanza. — ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Que patético

—Ahora veras—Por un momento la pelirroja seso el ataque, a su alrededor una apenas imperceptible aura azulada se hacía presente. Las demás comenzaron a murmurar ante la apariencia imponente y decidida que empezaba a denotar.

—Te advierto que no me impresionaras—Shaina se mantenía erguida e indiferente ante aquel cambio

— ¡Truco de las castañas ardientes! —en pocos segundos cientos de golpes se dirigían hacia Shina que inevitablemente los recibió. La Amazona recordó entonces que se había visto vencida tiempo atrás por una técnica similar proveniente de aquel hombre que la vio sin mascara por primera vez.

Shaina fue lanzada luego de que Ranma terminara de efectuar una de sus más poderosas técnicas. Se levanto colocándose en posición de combate, sin duda la chica estaba volviéndose un dolor de cabeza, aunque debía admitir que la habilidad de la joven en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era bastante buena.

Era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, por lo que la peli verde concentro una pequeña parte de su cosmoenergia en su mano derecha, ahora era el aura de Shaina el que lucía amenazante. La rosada energía que emergía de su mano puso en alerta a Ranma —Ahora sabrás el error que cometiste al querer enfrentarme.

Las demás aprendices miraban con impotencia el desafortunado destino que le aguardaba a la chica, quien seguramente moriría tras recibir el ataque más poderoso de la santa de ofiuco. Por lo menos moriría en combate contra una de las más poderosas amazonas y no por haber desertado, hasta ese punto Ranma ya había demostrado ser lo suficientemente apta para ser una guerrera y eso lo sabían las demás aprendices quienes la consideraban como tal, ya que ni ellas juntas pudieron dar una batalla digna.

Las manos de Shaina se colocaron a la altura de su pecho revelando sus afiladas uñas— ¡A mi co….!

Antes de poder ejecutar su ya tan famosa técnica se detuvo de golpe, sintió como algo o más bien alguien tocaba con descaro parte de su anatomía. Al voltear miro como un pequeño anciano palmeaba su trasero

Ranma reconoció de inmediato al causante— ¡¿Viejo Happosai que está haciendo aquí?! — demando saber

Shaina se quedo helada ante la total falta que nunca nadie jamás en su vida se atrevía a cometer con ella— ¡Que hermoso lugar lleno de lindas jovencitas! —exclamo él con alegría, dejando de lado a la peliverde y saltando hacia el busto de su alumno.

Un certero puñetazo de Saotome lo incrusto en el arenoso suelo antes de que lograra a su cometido— ¿Así es como tratas a tu querido maestro luego de no verlo? ¡Qué malo eres Ranma! — Happosai lo miraba con lagrimones en los ojos

— ¡Cállese y deje de intentar chantajearme con eso! ¡¿Cómo diablos entro aquí?!

Ambos se callaron en cuanto sintieron el peligro que se avecinaba pues Shaina elevaba su cosmos peligrosamente, a pesar de que no podían ver su rostro sintieron su fiera mirada—Los aniquilare a ambos—dijo con voz helada, no toleraría semejante humillación y el precio de su osadía seria la muerte misma

Detrás de la amazona la imagen de una cobra se hacía presente mientras alzaba su brazo, la forma de sus manos se asemejaban a la dentadura de dicha cobra y sus uñas de pronto aumentaron su tamaño, mostrándose afiladas— ¡A MI COBRA!

El primero en recibir todo el peso de su técnica fue aquel viejo verde que se atrevió a tocarla. Happosai ante la sorprendente velocidad, ni siquiera lo vio venir, su diminuto ser se contorsionaba por la brutalidad del golpe teniendo como resultado salir disparado lejos del santuario al recibir de lleno el ataque.

Ranma veía sorprendida a la amazona quien aun mantenía la postura de su ataque recientemente ejecutado.

Miro a la pelirroja con un brillo asesino —Ahora es tu turno— amenazo. Volvió a colocarse en posición y elevo nuevamente su cosmos

— ¡Detente ya Shaina!

Una nueva guerrera se posiciono entre la amazona y Saotome— Ya es suficiente —expreso a su par

—Metete en tus propios asunto Marin—fue la venenosa respuesta de Ofiuco

— ¿Acaso piensas dejar al santuario sin aprendices?

—La forma en la que evaluó no te incumbe—protesto Ofiuco

—Me incumbe cuando intentas matar a una de ellas —respondió Marin—Todas vuelvan a su entrenamiento. —ordeno a las demás

Una a una las aprendices abandonaron el lugar, dejando en el campo de batalla a ellas tres. Shaina resoplo con fastidio, ya no había nada más que hacer—No vuelvas a entrometerte Águila—dijo antes de marcharse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada airada a Ranma

— ¿Te encuentras bien…?

—Ranma—contesto la menor al instante—Si, estoy bien

— Bueno Ranma debo admitir que le diste batalla a Shina, bastante bien para ser una aprendiz.

—Gracia. Marin ¿cierto?

—Así es Marin amazona de Aguila—confirmo la guerrera, echando un vistazo a la apariencia de la menor. — No te había visto por aquí, debes ser una de las nuevas aprendices no es así.

—Si así es, no hace mucho que estoy aquí

—Dime ¿Por qué traes esas ropas? Se parece más al atuendo de aprendiz a caballero

—Es mucho más cómodo supongo

— Tal vez pero lo poco que hace diferenciarnos de los hombres del Santuario es nuestra figura y la máscara, por cierto ¿Dónde está tu mascara? — pregunto luego de notar ese pequeño detalle

— Se ha roto mientras entrenaba— mintió con descaro, después de todo que podría decirle, se trataba de un forastero que se infiltro a las filas del santuario y que además de ello su cuerpo cambiaba con el agua fría. Desecho aquella idea de inmediato.

—Ven, sígueme—Le ordeno caminando hacia su cabaña

Ranma seguía en silencio a la chica que por mucho era aun más amable y apacible que la anterior, aunque no dudo que fuera una aguerrida amazona a la hora del combate.

Al llegar a la pequeña cabaña Marin le ofreció las nuevas ropas que usaría: una especie de leotardo rojo y mayones negros, así como rodilleras y tacones negros.

Y ahí estaba la dichosa mascara hasta arriba de las prendas, aquella mascara que tantos problemas le había causado el no portarla. La tomo con una de sus manos y la contemplo—Oye Marin ¿Por qué debemos usar esto? —le pregunto al recordar lo sucedido con el santo de oro

—Desde la era la antigua Grecia, el ser un caballero le está prohibido a cualquier mujer que no fuera Atena, por ello cuando una mujer decide ser un caballero renuncia a su género y cubre su rostro femenino con una máscara, por eso lo más humillante para una mujer caballero es que su rostro sea visto y cuando una mujer es vista por un hombre solo tiene dos opciones, puede matar al hombre que lo ha visto o enamorarse de él

—Es una tontería, una divinidad femenina menospreciando a las mujeres con relación a los hombres forzándolas a renunciar a su feminidad y a comportarse como hombres —Ranma guardo silencio al instante y se cubrió la boca al sentir la mirada de Marin

—Lo siento no quise…

—Descuida no eres la única que lo ve de esa manera, yo también pienso lo mismo sin embargo no dudo de las decisiones tomadas por nuestra diosa, debe haber una buena razón. Tal vez algún día ya no sea necesario esto—A pesar de que la máscara cubría su rostro se podía percibir que la santa de águila le sonreirá. —Anda ya, ve a vestirte.

Saotome salió de la cabaña, no sin antes agradecer a la joven, por su parte Marin recargada en el marco de la puerta la veía marcharse —Con el entrenamiento adecuado llegara a ser una gran guerrera.

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno por fin otro capítulo más, la verdad es que se me dificulto un poco la parte de las batallas aun no se me da mucho escribirlas, intentare mejorar esa parte XD, en parte por ello me dio por probar hacer este fic para ver que tan bien puedo describir escenas de acción.**

 **En fin, espero que les gustara este nuevo capítulo les agradezco sus hermosos comentarios y también les agradezco a todos aquellos que han marcado la historia como favorito o que simplemente la siguen, que tengan un hermoso día n.n**


	4. la venganza de la cobra

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Ranma ½ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (**_ _ **Masami Kurumada**_ _ **y**_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi) la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.**_

 _ **Capitulo 4: La venganza de la cobra**_

Shaina, luego de haber sido humillada en la batalla contra la aprendiza pelirroja, se paso el resto del día desquitando parte de su furia con los aprendices a su cargo en el coliseo

—Vaya parece que Shaina amaneció de mal humor—comento Jabu de unicornio a su compañero

—Siento lastima de aquellos chicos, tenerla a ella como maestra es sin duda lidiar con su mal genio— dijo Nachi de lobo. Ambos jóvenes miraban desde lejos las feroces rutinas que la amazona imponía a sus alumnos luego de batallar con la mayoría de ellos

Al cabo de un rato, Ofiuco dio por terminados los ejercicios, debía llevar al pontífice el reporte semanal de los aprendices que tenía a su cargo. Luego de a última batalla que se libro contra el dios del inframundo, el santuario había tenido bajas considerables por lo que el patriarca quería estimar el tiempo en el cual volvería a tener completo al ejército de la diosa, antes de que alguna otra guerra estallase.

La guerrera caminaba en dirección a las cabañas de las amazonas con la intención de tomar una ducha antes de ver a una de las máximas autoridades del santuario, el entrenamiento combinado con el intenso calor hacían sudar a la joven, quien incapaz de secar el sudor de su rostro a causa de encontrarse rodeada de varones apresuro el paso.

Se quito la mascara una vez entrando en los dominios de las amazonas, dejando al descubierto su acalorado rostro del cual se dispuso a remover las gotas de sudor con su antebrazo. Sintiendose mas fresca se dispuso a ir hacia su cabaña cuanso no muy lejos de ahí diviso una cabellera rojiza moverse con velocidad.

—Esta vez me las pagaras—mascullo con enojo, dirigiéndose hacia ella

Ranma se desplazaba con velocidad por las cabañas que pertenecían a las guerreras de Atena, en sus brazos cargaba las prendas y la máscara que Marin le había brindado horas atrás. Detuvo su marcha de golpe al ver por una de las ventanas de la cabaña a una aprendiza colocando agua hirviendo en una tetera. La pelirroja se escabullo y en un descuido de la chica tomo rápidamente la olla

—Ahora debo deshacerme de esto y volver a ser hombre—dijo para sí, dirigiéndose hacia los límites del terreno de las amazonas

Se coloco detrás de la ultima choza que se encontraba en el lugar, miro a todos lados y al ver que nadie se hallaba cerca vertió el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo

—Perfecto es hora de irme de aquí—dijo con su varonil voz

— ¡Ahora mismo te aniquilare! —grito Ofiuco desde las altura, por su parte Ranma con un rápido movimiento logro esquivar a tiempo el ataque sorpresa de la italiana.

Gracias a la feroz técnica una nube de polvo se alzo entre ellos. —Pagaras la humillación que me has hecho pasar— la escucho decir Ranma a pesar de no verla

Antes de que la muchacha lanzara nuevamente su ataque, la nube se disipo revelando así la nueva apariencia de su contrincante. Shaina abrió grande los ojos, podría jurar haber visto a la chica pelirroja estar ahí, pero en su lugar se encontraba ese hombre…. ¡¿hombre?!

—T-Tu…—balbuceo ella—Eres un hombre

Ranma veía con miedo el extraño comportamiento de la chica quien permanecía murmurando cosas incomprensibles—O-oye ¿estás bien?

El rostro de la peli verde cambio repentinamente de sorpresa a furia. — ¡Te matare! —las uñas de la joven nuevamente volvieron a convertirse en garras, mientras descargas eléctricas surgían de su mano

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Ahora qué fue lo que te hice?! —logro articular Saotome, intentando escapar de la furiosa mujer

— ¡Nunca en la vida estaré dispuesta a amarte! ¡Morirás ahora mismo! —grito encolerizada

Ahora recordaba—Esa estúpida ley…—dijo el azabache corriendo lejos de ella

—¡No escaparas maldito cobarde!

Shaina volvió a colocarse la máscara y fue tras de él. Solo había una persona a la que le pertenecía el corazón de la amazona y no dejaría que aparte de él hubiera alguien más.

Podrían intentar enfrentarla, pero sabía que por ahora la diferencia de poder era grande y no tendría oportunidad de vencerla por lo que solo le quedaba huir de sus letales garras, por suerte la velocidad que había adquirido le daban la ventaja de ganarle unos cuantos metros

Estaba por aproximarse al reloj de fuego, cuando uno de los ataques de la peli verde le detuvo el paso.

Ranma retrocedio lo suficiente para que el ataque no le afectase—Está bien si no tengo de otra tendré que enfrentarte—dijo encarándola

—jajaja no me hagas reír ¿Crees que podrás ganarme? ni siquiera eres capas de despertar tu cosmos—Alego ella—Ahora prepárate para recibir tu castigo por atreverte a mirarme

—Estoy listo—el artista marcial se coloco en posición de pelea

Con un grito de batalla, la italiana lanzo desde el aire una patada dirigida al torso de su oponente, además una serie de puños que el joven difícilmente evadía

— ¡Te comportas cobardemente! ¿Acaso no pretendías enfrentarme? Pero basta de juegos, no podrás esquivar esto ¡El poder de la cobra!

La imagen de una serpiente se ilumino detrás de la chica, Ranma pronto se vio rodeado por miles de rayos y nuevamente la imagen de la serpiente volvió a aparecer, esta vez estrujando el cuerpo del joven Saotome

—Ahhhhhh—el azabache cayo tendido en el suelo—N-No puede ser... sentí que millones de voltios atravesaban mi cuerpo—dijo con dificultad, intentando incorporarse

—Jajaja veo que aun sigues de pie, veamos por cuánto tiempo más ¡El poder de la cobra!

Nuevamente Shaina encesto una patada en el dorso de él, inevitablemente el cuerpo mallugado de Ranma salió por los aires, yendo a parar hasta una fuente cerca del coliseo. La italiana fue tras su enemigo al no divisarlo cerca, miro hacia la fuente que por el impacto algunas partes habían sido resquebrajadas

— ¡Este será tu fin! — se acerco hasta él y antes de dar el golpe de gracia observo a una chica surgir del fondo

— ¿A dónde diablos se fue? —Rugió Ofiuco viendo a la misma chica pelirroja que había enfrentado antes —No importa, puedo terminar con el después, ahora que estas aquí pagaras por la humillación de antes

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Te enfrente limpiamente yo no te hice nada, además tú querías que alguien luchara contigo ¿no?

— ¡Silencio! —ordeno la amazona agarrando por la el cuello de la camisa a la pelirroja— Te arrepentirás de esto—nuevamente encendió su cosmos dispuesta a terminar con la chica

—¡Shaina detente! ¿Qué significa todo esto? —la voz de Aioria llamo la atención de ambas

—Quien diría que las amazonas fueran así de vengativas—dijo con sorna el caballero de escorpio

— ¿Qué pasa acaso defiendes a los cobardes Aioria? —Ofiuco soltó a Ranma

Llamando a toda su paciencia Aioria ignoro las palabras venenosas de la joven, por su parte Milo se divertía de ver como el león dorado era sacado de quicio por la amazona. Miro a la aprendiza a la que Shaina estaba a punto de matar e identifico de inmediato la cabellera rojiza

—Ahora comprendo, esta molesta porque estuvo a punto de ganarte ¿no es verdad Shaina? —comento el guardián de escorpio

—Veo que los chismes vuelan rápido—al ver la batalla perdida, Ofiuco decidió dejar para otra ocasión su encuentro —Considerate con suerte, la próxima vez nadie te salvara—dijo dirigiéndose a Ranma

—Será mejor que informe de esto al patriarca, no es la primera vez que presenciamos algo parecido—expreso el santo de leo a su compañero—Shaina debe aprender a controlar su mal genio ¿Puedes encargarte de lo demás?

— Por supuesto gato, estás hablando conmigo—comento Milo con tono de superioridad

—Por eso mismo me preocupa—dijo antes de marchase en dirección al templo principal

Milo ignoro a su compañero y fue en dirección de la chica quien seguía dentro de la fuente intentando recuperarse de los golpes propinados por la amazona, su aturdimiento desapareció cuando una mano se postro en su cintura y sintió que era jalada

—Hola muñeca, tranquila ya estas a salvo—escucho la voz del caballero

—Hump ¿Otra vez tu? No necesito de tu ayuda así que deja en paz, ya suéltame —demando la chica al notar que el guardián la sostenía todavía

—Es una lástima pero por lo menos deberías recompensarme por haberte salvado de las garras de Shaina

—JA ¿Que dices? ¿Y porque habría de pagártelo si no te lo pedí?

Ranma se aparto bruscamente de Milo, a lo que el caballero solo se limito a sonreír de lado

— ¿Sabes? si estarás en el santuario deberías saber que Sahina es conocida por ser muy rencorosa, en cualquier momento te atacara y no dudaría en matarte

— ¡Esa mujer está loca! No le he hecho nada y aun así quiere eliminarme

—No me imagino lo que le haría a un hombre si le llegara a ver el rostro—expreso divertido Milo—Seguramente no descansaría hasta verlo muerto—Ranma empalideció al saber aquello—Como sea ese no será tu caso así que lo mejor será que no bajes la guardia y te mantengas lo mas apartada de ella, al menos hasta que aprendas a despertar tu cosmos

— ¿Mi cosmos?

—Claro pues de que otra forma si no

Al recibir un llamado vía cosmos por parte de Aioria, el caballero se despidió de la chica y fue en dirección al templo principal

0ooooo0

La reunión que el patriarca había solicitado para los caballeros Aioria de Leo, Milo de escorpio y Shaina de ofiuco por fin había finalizado. Shion luego de haber recibido varias quejas a lo largo de los meses sobre el mal trato que la amazona mostraba hacia sus compañeros y discípulos, decidió que lo mejor sería retirar a las brigadas de alumnos que estaban a su cargo, por lo menos hasta que controlara su mala actitud. Lo último que el patriarca deseaba era que hubiera más bajas entre los aprendices y claro que Shaina estaba contribuyendo a ello.

—Gran maestro—la voz del caballero de escorpio se dejo oír— ya que la Amazona Shaina de Ofiuco estará indispuesta, quisiera pedirle que me permita escoger a un pupilo y tenerlo bajo mi tutela. —la voz de Milo sonaba bastante seria, lo que impresionaba aun mas a los presentes

—Milo…—logro articular Aioria aun estupefacto por la repentina decisión de su compatriota

Shaina por su parte se encontraba más que molesta con la decisión tomada, aun así se sorprendió de igual modo por lo que acababa de oír. La idea de que ambos caballeros tenían toda esa treta planeada solo para molestarla surco su mente

Shion de la misma manera se mostraba sorprendido debajo de la máscara ¿Cabria la posibilidad de que por fin el caballero de escorpio intentara ser responsable encargándose de la educación de un aprendiz? —Milo de escorpio espero que sepas lo que implica tener a tu cargo a un aprendiz dime ¿estás seguro de poder llevar aquella responsabilidad?

—Disculpe su señoría pero ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —Shion no parecía convencido y menos al escuchar lo dicho por el joven. Por otro lado Aioria se llevó una mano a la cara al escuchar tan elocuente oración

Al ver que lejos de lograr su objetivo estaba poniéndose la soga al cuello, Milo recurrió a otra cosa—Además es una buena oportunidad para no mantenerme tanto tiempo ocioso, aburrirme y por lo tanto terminar incordiando a los demás para entretenerme

El patriarca se lo pensó un momento, si le concedía aquella petición al peli azul se encargaría de un problema menos, pues de igual modo siempre había quejas sobre las innumerables travesuras y contratiempos que causaba.

—De acuerdo te concederé tu petición, sin embargo estarás obligado a reportarme sobre los avances que tenga tu alumno, ahora pueden retirarse

—Se lo agradezco gran maestro—una sonrisa de satisfacción surco el rostro del peli azul y tanto él como los otros dos santos se marcharon del templo principal, una vez afuera Shaina encaro a ambos

—Escúchenme bien, sea cual sea su idea de joderme no les funcionara—dijo de manera amenazante—No olvidare esto Milo—antes de marcharse les dedico una mirada asesina

—hump ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? —Aioria estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sin duda la amazona podría llegar a ser insoportable

—Qué más da, lo importante es que esa desquiciada ya no tendrá a quien torturar en un buen rato—comento el escorpión bajando las escalinatas

—Por cierto Milo nunca creí que tuvieras tanto interés en ser maestro no te creía lo suficientemente responsable para algo así—la voz de Aioria tenía matices de burla

— Puedo ser tan responsable como cualquier otro—se defendió

—jajaja ¿Eso crees? Ya veremos cuanto tiempo puedes soportarlo, por cierto ¿a quién planeas tomar como tu discípulo?

—Pronto lo sabrás

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno luego de varios meses sin actualizar finalmente estoy de vuelta. Siento que algunas personalidades aun siguen siendo muy Occ y me disculpo por ello jejeje tratare de mejorarlas.**

 **Antes de irme, les agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que comentan este fic, créanme que sus comentarios me ayudan bastante, también les agradezco a las personas que marcan como favoritos o simplemente siguen esta historia. Que tengan un hermoso inicio de semana n.n**

 **Marisollau: ¡Hola! Bueno ya que no puedo mandarte un MP te contestare por aquí jejeje me alegra mucho que te guste este fic, tratare de actualizarlo más seguido, a menos de que la imaginación me falle XD, en fin cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n**


	5. Un nuevo maestro para Ranma

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Ranma ½ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (**_ _ **Masami Kurumada**_ _ **y**_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi) la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.**_

En el pueblo de Rodorio las actividades comerciales comenzaban a primera hora del día, miles de pueblerinos se preparaban desde temprano para recolectar parte de sus cosechas y así poder ofrecerlas, guardando una parte para regalarla a alguno de los caballeros que de vez en cuando bajaban al pueblo

Era más de las 9 de la mañana cuando Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se encontraban paseando por el pintoresco pueblo. Tanto Saori como ellos habían regresado por unas semanas a Japón pero finalmente volvieron, esta vez para quedarse algunos meses en el Santuario.

Al estar cerca del mercado principal Shun se detuvo repentinamente al visualizar cierta joven, al notar el rezago de su medio hermano, tanto Seiya como los otros detuvieran su marcha.

— ¿Qué sucede Shun? —pregunto el castaño postrando su codo en el hombro de su amigo y mirando hacia la misma dirección que el. — ¡Vaya! Conque esa chica ha llamado tu atención—dijo pícaramente

—N-No es eso Seiya—rio nerviosamente ante el comentario

—Esperen ¿Acaso esa chica no es Akane? —comento Hyoga al enfocarla

— ¿Akane? — Seiya intentaba recordar aquel nombre

—Akane Tendo—interrumpió Shiryu— Hace tres semanas que la conocimos junto a ese chico Ranma que se transformaba en mujer

—Jaja es verdad, ahora recuerdo ¿Por qué no vamos a saludarla? —sin esperar más tiempo el joven Pegaso fue hasta uno de los puestos de verdura donde Akane, acompañada de su hermana Kasumi, compraba verdura.

— ¡Hey ¡ ¡Akane! —la menor de las Tendo se giro intentando ver el origen de la voz que con tanta insistencia la llamaba, al mirar a los 4 chicos inmediatamente los reconoció

—Chicos que alegría verlos, díganos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Lo mismo digo, creíamos que no volveríamos a encontrarlos. Hace algunas semanas que dejamos el Santuario para ir a Japón y ahora que estamos de regreso decidimos venir a pasear un poco —explicaba Seiya cruzando sus manos por detrás de su nuca

—Supongo que nos quedaremos un rato más, al menos hasta que Ranma termine su entrenamiento—comento dulcemente Kasumi cargando un cesto con vegetales, como siempre su gesto era amable

—Hablando de eso de casualidad ¿no han visto a Ranma?

— ¿A Ranma dices? —Pregunto Hyoga mirando de reojo a sus hermanos— No, no lo hemos visto desde aquella vez

—Ya veo…—de pronto la voz de Akane se torno un tanto apagada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Shun

—Mencionaste que estaba entrenando, porque no nos dices a qué lugar fue y nosotros iremos a buscarle—se ofreció el santo de Andrómeda

— ¿Enserio harían eso?

— Por supuesto, después de todo es lo menos que podemos hacer después de invitarnos en aquella ocasión a comer— apoyo Shiryu

—Pues la última vez se introdujo al Santuario para entrenar, pero no sé en qué lugar pueda estar— dijo pensativa

Los cuatro jóvenes se hicieron piedra al escucharla, ninguno de ellos esperaba aquella respuesta

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —dijo preocupada la mayor de las hermanas

— ¿Di-di-dijiste e-el Santuario? — la temblorosa voz del caballero de Pegaso extraño a ambas chicas

—Sí así es, díganme ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Sucede algo malo?

0ooooo0

—Si llegaran a descubrir que se infiltro en las filas del ejército de Atena su castigo por aquella osadía será la muerte. Solo las personas elegidas pueden ingresar al santuario, a sabiendas de que su vida será dedicada para servir a la diosa—Shiryu intentaba explicar la situación a todos los integrantes de la familia Tendo a quienes habían reunido en el comedor luego de que Akane y kasumi fueran informadas sobre el inminente peligro que acechaba a Ranma.

—Además, el hecho de que pueda convertirse en mujer representa un grave problema si es que alguno de los caballeros la llegase a ver—expreso Hyoga tomando un sorbo del té que amablemente Kasumi les había proporcionado

— ¿A qué te refieres con que si algunos de los caballeros la llega a ver? —inquirió Akane

—Verán, el ejército de Atena no solo está integrado por hombres, sino que también los caballeros femeninos, mejor conocidos como amazonas, juegan un papel importante como guerreros—resalto el santo de Cisne

— Ente las amazonas existe una ley que prohíbe dejar expuesto su rostro frente a un hombre, es por ello que siempre llevan puesta una mascara. Si algún varón llegara a verlas directamente al rostro, ellas deben escoger entre matarlo o amarlo y dependiendo de la situación esto podría no tener fin a menos de que uno de los dos muera primero. —termino por esclarecer Shiryu

—Parece que es una situación muy complicada ¿no lo cree señor Saotome? —El patriarca de los Tendo mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando la contestación de su par — ¿Señor Saotome? —Finalmente abrió los ojos al no recibir respuesta alguna, topándose con un enorme oso panda que dormía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría— ¡Saotome, este no es momento para estar descansando!

—"Ya es un hombre sabrá cuidarse solo" — El panda se limito a mostrar un cartel

— ¡Saotome! ¡¿Cómo puede tomarse esto tan a la ligera?! ¡Debemos ayudar a Ranma! ¡Si el muere, nadie más podrá hacerse cargo de Dojo! —gritaba Soun, sacudiendo bruscamente al panda

—Papá tiene razón, si no hacemos algo de seguro morirá— apoyo Kasumi

—Dígannos ¿Hay alguna forma de que Ranma pueda salir vivo de esto? — inquirió con preocupación Akane

—Bueno lo único que podemos hacer ahora es buscarlo y esperar que no se haya metido en demasiados problemas—propuso el santo de Dragón

—Descuiden no dejaremos que le ocurra nada malo— trato de calmar Shun —Buscaremos una forma de solucionar todo esto

Pronto las manos del peli verde fueron estrechadas con fuerza por Soun— ¡Ohhh! ¡Muchas gracias, estaremos eternamente agradecidos con ustedes! —dijo, mientras un rio de lagrimas caía de sus ojos y una gota descendía de la nuca del santo de Andrómeda

—Les avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo de el—prometió Seiya, antes de salir de la residencia

En un cuarto adjunto al comedor, el viejo Happosai escuchaba atento sobre lo que los santos de bronce habían comunicado a la familia—Jijijiji si es verdad lo que dicen, solo tendré que verle el rostro a alguna de esas amazonas para poder tenerla. Por fin, alguien que pueda modelar toda mi colección—Happosai no dejaba de imaginarse a miles de chicas posando para él, lo que incrementaba sus deseos de entrar nuevamente a los aposentos de las amazonas.

0ooooo0

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el Santuario y con ello la reubicación de los aprendices de Shaina de ofiuco. Ranma seguía pensando en lo dicho por el caballero de escorpio, si la amazona reaccionaba así por una simple batalla ¿Cómo actuaria ahora que la vio sin mascara?

— _Lo más recomendable será que me quede convertido en mujer, al menos hasta que pueda enfrentarla_ — pensó

Hasta ahora se había mantenido resguardada por Marin, después de que Shaina casi intentaba aniquilarla el día anterior, supuso que quedarse cerca de Aguila le traería un poco de seguridad, solo esperaba no topársela durante los entrenamientos.

Para su buena suerte, ese mismo día las brigadas de alumnos que comandaba Ofiuco habían sido dadas a Marin, luego de que un soldado le entregara un documento del patriarca a la japonesa.

— ¡Qué bien! Veo que tú serás quien nos entrene Marin—expreso Ranma con júbilo

—Desgraciadamente no seré yo tu maestra Ranma— comento la amazona

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces quien? No me digas que…

—Descuida Shaina tampoco lo será—la calmo—Quien se hará cargo de tu entrenamiento será alguien mucho mejor, aprenderás de un caballero con un rango superior

— ¡¿De verdad?! Eso es estupendo, no puedo creerlo

A decir verdad Marin tampoco comprendía bien aquello, pues siendo Ranma una aprendiza novata, era raro que un caballero de tan alto rango tomara interés en ella, pero finalmente ella no era quien para cuestionar aquella decisión —Por favor prométeme que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, serás entrenada por uno de los 12 quereros mas fuertes de la elite así que aprende bien todo lo que te enseñe

—Ten por seguro que así será—dijo Saotome con convicción

—Posiblemente su método de entrenamiento sea aun más duro que cualquiera que hallas hecho—advirtió Marin

—Vaya veo que ya llegaron temprano—dijo una voz a espaldas de ambas chicas

—Más bien tu llegas tarde Milo—respondió Aguila—Ranma, el es Milo de Escorpio tu nuevo maestro

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿él será mi-mi maestro? —los ojos de Saotome se abrieron de par en par al ver el nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando todo eso—Eso no puede ser verdad

— Lo es ¿Sorprendida? Bueno a mi parecer corres con demasiada suerte—el caballero de oro cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca y miro al cielo

—Me niego rotundamente a ir contigo—objeto la pelirroja

— ¡Ranma! Es una orden del Patriarca y por lo tanto debes obedecer—le regaño Marin

—Bien es hora de irnos ya—dicho esto Milo emprendió marcha hacia el octavo templo, un poco después Ranma le siguió.

— _Genial, de todos los caballeros dorados me tenía que tocar él_ —pensó la pelirroja siguiendo de cerca al guardián—Bueno _por lo menos me ayudara a despertar mi cosmoenergia para así poder derrotar a Shaina de una vez por todas_

A las afueras del Santuario, los 5 legendarios santos de bronce recién llegaban de su paseo por Rodorio

—Bien será mejor que busquemos a Ranma en las cabañas de aprendices—dijo Seiya con entusiasmo

—Espera Seiya. Sugiero que nos separemos, en caso de que estuviera transformada en mujer, lo más seguro es que se encuentre en las cabañas de amazonas—previno Shiryu— Después de todo puede infiltrase en cualquiera de los dos bandos

—Shiryu tiene razón, si nos separamos será más fácil—opino Shun

—Bien entonces yo iré con Marín a preguntar, Shiriu ve a las cabañas de aprendices, Shun al coliseo y Hyoga tú…emm bueno no se me ocurre otro lugar jejeje—el santo de Pegaso rascaba su barbilla pensando en otro posible lugar

—No te esfuerces por pensar tanto Seiya, puede que te haga daño—dijo en tono burlón el rubio—yo buscare en los alrededores en caso de que hubiera querido escapar

—Arrgg Hyoga eres un…—el castaño no pudo terminar su insulto cuando la voz de alguien llamo la atención de los jóvenes, en especial de Hyoga

—Veo que estas de vuelta Hyoga

—M-maestro Camus— Efectivamente quien venía era el caballero dorado de acuario, que con paso calmo le daba encuentro a su discípulo— Quiero que vengas conmigo hay algunos libros que necesito que entregues al caballero de Geminis

—Pero maestro yo…—una mirada de Camus basto para que el rubio dejara de hablar y le siguiera

Los demás solo veían a su medio hermano ser dominado por el onceavo guardián—Fiiiiuuu quisiera saber cómo le hace para que Hyoga haga todo lo que le ordene—dijo un sorprendido Seiya

—No creas que lo haría por cualquiera Seiya. Hyoga siente un profundo respeto por Camus y dudo mucho que se atreva a cuestionarle—le explico Shiryu

—Como sea, ya que Hyoga se ha ido con su "adorado maestro", solo nos queda hacernos cargo a nosotros tres—comento Seiya—bien será mejor comenzar

0ooooo0

Hyoga subía junto a su maestro cada una de las escaleras que daban hacia las cazas zodiacales, justo cuando estaban por cruzar escorpio, el santo de acuario se detuvo en la entrada de dicha casa.

—Bienvenido Camus de acuario— quien hablo era Milo que salía a recibir a ambos — ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? — dijo el octavo guardián con un exagerado ademan, la enorme sonrisa pintada en sus labios hicieron que Camus entrecerrara levemente los ojos.

—Escuche que el patriarca te asigno un aprendiz—fue la escueta respuesta del mago de agua y hielo. Hyoga presto atención especial a lo ultimo dicho por su mentor

—Awww Camus que buen amigo eres, realmente te preocupas por mi— exclamo con cierto tono burlón el peli azul, sin embargo el brillo asesino que se instalo en la mirada azulada del Camus le hizo callar— Si es verdad, ahora no eres el único con discípulo Cam. Ranma ven aquí—llamo alegre a la aprendiza

Al instante una joven amazona pelirroja hizo acto de presencia— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Milo…?

Hyoga se hizo de piedra al ver no solo que Milo había llamado Ranma a la joven, sino que además tenía cabellera rojiza atada a una trenza

La chica observo a las visitas de su maestro y de inmediato se percato de algo — ¡Hyoga! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen? —pregunto Milo pues tanto él como Camus suponían que era la primera vez que se encontraban

—Yo…bueno…sí ya la conocía—dijo el rubio algo nervioso por tener la mirada de su maestro encima

—Así es cuando recién llegue al santuario Hyoga fue quien me ayudo jejeje—trato de salvarlo Ranma

— ¿Es cierto eso Hyoga?—cuestiono el peli turquesa a su alumno

—P-por supuesto maestro, hace unos meses la encontré vagando sin rumbo en las limites del Santuario, al parecer se había perdido

—Ya veo—dijo Camus simplemente, no creyendo del todo lo que su alumno había dicho. El onceavo guardián dirigió su fría mirada hacia la chica, ocasionando que se pusiera tensa, por alguna razón había algo raro en ella que Camus no pudo identificar con claridad

—Bueno Hyoga espero no intentes sacar provecho con tus buenas obras—comento pícaramente Milo, deshaciendo el tenso ambiente—Camus será mejor que vigiles a este muchacho —agrego burlón

—Sí, supongo que sí. Es hora de irnos

— ¿te irás tan rápido? Creí que me mantendrías ocupado dándome una cátedra sobre las responsabilidades que tengo como instructor—Milo sonrió divertido

—Sera más tarde, aun tengo asuntos que atender con el caballero dorado Saga de géminis. —dijo pasando a un costado del peli azul—Hyoga—llamo al joven para que lo siguiera

— Con su permiso—dijo el caballero de bronce, haciendo una leve reverencia tal como el protocolo lo indicaba, cosa que hiso sonreír al octavo guardián pues tanto él como los otros 4 habían demostrado ser más fuertes que la orden dorada y sin embargo aun les mantenían el debido respeto

0ooooo0

Hyoga se dirigía con una pila de libros de herbolaria hacia el tercer templo, por orden de su maestro, el rubio debía entregárselos a Saga, además aun tenía que informar a los demás sobre la ubicación de Ranma y el estado en el que se encontraba. Con todo eso en mente, Hyoga acelero su paso, si todo marchaba bien podría darle alcance a sus hermanos antes de que regresara al templo de la urna

Al llegar a la tercera casa, el cisne elevo su cosmos a modo de anuncio, para después ingresar a la estancia principal donde uno de los gemelos lo esperaba

—Buen día...Saga—saludo un tanto dudoso por no saber exactamente a quien se los dos gemelos se dirigía

—Soy kanon—contesto el otro con semblante serio

—lo lamento mucho Kanon no quise...

—Descuida chico, no eres la primera persona a la que le sucede y dudo mucho que no seas la última—dijo de forma amena—Saga está en la cocina estábamos a punto de almorzar

El gemelo menor lo guio hasta la cocina del templo, donde efectivamente Saga de géminis se encontraba tomando una taza de té—Hyoga ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —expreso Saga al ver entrar al muchacho

—Mi maestro me pidió que te entregara esto—explico el rubio, mostrando los libros que cargaba

—Esperaba que Camus fuera quien los trajera, deseaba hablar con él—dijo Saga invitando al caballero de bronce a tomar asiento—estábamos a punto de almorzar dime ¿te gustaría comer algo?

—No, estoy bien muchas gracias— a Hyoga le parecía extraño ver esa faceta de Saga, nadie pensaría que aquel hombre hubiera atentado contra la vida de Atena hacia menos de 1 año

—Supongo que debe estar dándole un discurso a Milo sobre lo que representa tener a alguien a su cargo. —comento divertido el ex general marina

—Lo último que menciono fue que debía ir con el patriarca, después de ello vendría aquí, aunque a decir verdad Milo le había dicho lo mismo —pronuncio el santo de bronce

— Entonces ya la ha visto, no me extraña que fuera el primero en saberlo, después de todo ambos son muy cercanos —dijo Saga para después sorber un poco de té —Ya veremos qué tal le va a Milo con su nueva tarea

—Según se comenta ya ha visto a su discípula sin mascara—dijo con malicia el gemelo menor—jajajaja al parecer el escorpión mugroso no pierde el tiempo. —Al oír aquello Hyoga palideció.

—Y no solo eso, sino que además Shaina está tratando de aniquilar a la aprendiza de Milo—termino por decir Kanon

— ¿Hyoga te encuentras bien? —pregunto Saga al rubio al ver lo visiblemente pálido que este se encontraba

—S-si no es nada Saga. Creo que es hora de irme—inmediatamente el santo de bronce se levanto y coloco los libros en la mesa

—Te llevare hasta la puerta—se ofreció el ex general marina

—No es necesario Kanon, puedo ir yo solo, por favor no se molesten. Bien nos vemos luego—y dicho esto, Hyoga salió como alma que se lo lleva Hades

—Que chico más extraño—hablo Saga

—Supongo que la batalla contra Hades le ha dejado daños colaterales al igual que a los otros—dijo burlón Kanon— eso o Camus lo ha amenazado nuevamente con hundir el barco de su madre si no regresa a tiempo

Ante el comentario de su gemelo Saga se encogió de hombros y continuaron comiendo

 **Continuara….**

 **Hola nuevamente n.n bueno he aquí el quinto capítulo, jejeje un poco tarde pero de verdad que la escuela ha absorbido mucho mi tiempo, además de que le he dado mayor prioridad a mi otro fic, pero no se preocupen que no pienso dejar abandonado este fic XD , solo que si les pido un poco de paciencia ya que este semestre se me a hecho un poco más complicado y por lo mismo no he podido actualizar, por suerte ya viene un pequeño puente y me pondré a trabajar en los otros capítulos ;)**

 **Ahora si a contestar reviews**

 **Marisollau** **: Hola querida Marisollau =D es una verdadera lástima que te robaran T^T a mi también me ha sucedido y es algo realmente feo.** **Descuida tampoco es como si yo me hubiera presentado por acá muy seguido. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho y te mando un gran abrazo n.n**

 **Inumi Higurashi** **: Hola Inumi el gusto es mio jejeje me alegra bastante saber que te está gustando este fic jajajaja concuerdo contigo Shaina puede llegar a ser una verdadera demente, lo bueno es que Ranma aguanta bien los golpes XD ya veremos qué tal le va con todos los enredos amorosos que suele tener. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, te mando un saludo y espero tengas un bonito día ;)**

 **Buen inicio de semana tengan todos ustedes, nos leemos pronto n.n**


	6. Adiós al chico Yo seré una Amazona

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Ranma ½ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (**_ _ **Masami Kurumada**_ _ **y**_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi) la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.**_

Decir que los legendarios santos de bronce se encontraban estupefactos era poco, pues las nuevas noticias que Hyoga les había contado acerca del Ranma Saotome dejaron sudando frio a los jóvenes

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunto Shun visiblemente preocupado

—Debemos pensar en algo para alejarlo de Milo o en dado caso evitar que Shaina lo mate—comento Shiryu

—Aun no comprendo ¿Por qué Shaina quisiera terminar con Ranma? —hablo esta vez Seiya

—No lo sé, Kanon no dio más detalles al respecto—respondio Hyoga

—Solo espero que no sea porque la vio sin mascara estando convertido en hombre— opino Shun. Dicho comentario causo escalofríos en los presentes

—Hasta ahora solo se ha involucrado directamente con Milo, aun no es tan grave la situación. Mientras nadie descubra su maldición todo estará bien—como siempre Shiryu trataba de mantener la calma y sopesar las posibilidades

—El problema es si Milo la vio sin mascara…—dijo el santo de cisne

—Probablemente se trate de un simple rumor—intervino Seiya— Podríamos ir y hablar directamente con ella para desmentir todo esto

—No es una mala idea—razono Shun logrando que el santo de Pegaso mostrara una sonrisa de satisfacción

—No hay tiempo que perder vamos—les apresuro el santo de Dragón

 **Casa de escorpio**

Luego de haber recibido al onceavo guardián en su casa, Milo se desprendió de su armadura, la cual se guardo inmediatamente en la caja de pandora. Si sus cálculos eran correctos pasarían unos minutos hasta que Camus de Acuario terminara su visita con el patriarca y regresara a su templo. Por supuesto él estaría ahí para fastidiarlo

Sentada en uno de los sillones de la estancia principal se encontraba Ranma quien miraba sorprendida como la brillante armadura volvía dentro de la caja

—Increíble—susurro la chica

La pelirroja supuso entonces que su entrenamiento comenzaría, pues el santo dorado se encontraba vistiendo las típicas ropas de entrenamiento.

El peli azul dirigió su atención a ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa confianzuda. Ranma vio eso como una señal de que su entrenamiento comenzaria pronto, y antes de que pasara cualquier cosa, Milo camino despreocupadamente en dirección a la cocina del templo

— ¿Pero qué…? — la incrédula pelirroja se levanto de inmediato para darle alcance a su supuesto maestro. Al llegar a la cocina vio como el joven guardián preparaba un pequeño refrigerio

— ¡Oye! ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no ibas a entrenarme ya? —le recrimino molesta, quitándose la estorbosa máscara en el proceso

El peli azul aparto la mirada de su bocadillo y miro con toda la pereza del mundo a su alumna— Pero tengo hambre. —Argumento— Tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana. Apenas hoy te han asignado conmigo, déjame descansar

— ¡¿Descansar?! Peno no has hecho nada desde que me trajiste aquí

—Los deberes de un caballero dorado es algo que tú nunca entenderías, además no sé porque tienes tantas ganas de comenzar precisamente hoy

— ¿Acaso no entiendes? Necesito despertar mi cosmoenergia, solo así me volveré más fuerte y podre vencerte a ti ya Shaina—hablo con exasperación

Milo rio como respuesta, cosa que molesto aun mas a la chica— ¿Enserio crees que es así de fácil? —La voz de Milo se torno un tanto burlesca— Escucha Ranma aun cuandoderrotes a Shaina, no tendrás la misma posibilidad conmigo—dijo esto último con un tono más serio

— ¿Y por qué no? —inquirió molesta

—Porque para derrotar a un caballero dorado necesitas despertar el séptimo sentido, de otra forma te será imposible. —Explico con aires de grandeza el octavo guardián pero sin dejar de lado su semblante severo— Y por lo que se aun no puedes ni siquiera encender tu cosmoenergia

—Grrr…lo hare. Despertare el séptimo sentido —hablo con decisión. Si algo debía admitir el guardián de escorpio era que la chica tenía iniciativa, algo esencial más no suficiente para sobrevivir en el Santuario, y sobre todo la pasión desbordante que parecía nunca abandonar a la pelirroja cuando se trataba de una batalla

Sin dar pie a que ninguno de los dos hablara, cuatro cosmos en la entrada del templo llamaron la atención de Milo quien al reconocer las cuatro auras se dirigió al encuentro

—Pero si son los niños de bronce —exclamo el caballero dorado una vez que les dio alcance en la estancia principal— ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Buen día caballero de escorpio—saludo el siempre formal Shiryu

—Lamentamos importunarte Milo —hablo Hyoga quien ya le tenía más confianza —pero nos gustaría hablar con tu alumna Ranma.

— ¿Y se puede saber para qué?

—Como te dije antes es conocida nuestra —explico el rubio— y ahora que sabemos que va a entrenar contigo tal vez podríamos darle algunos concejos

La seriedad no abandono el rostro del escorpión aun cuando Hyoga se explico, tenia consideración por los chicos e incluso le tenía aprecio al alumno de su mejor amigo, por lo que no vio mal dejar que su aprendiz fuera con ellos, después de todo tenía mucho en que pensar y tener a Ranma lejos de él por un rato le daría tiempo

El mayor miro a la pelirroja quien había aparecido detrás de él con la máscara ya puesta —Entrenaras con ellos—ordeno— Ya que tienes tantos deseos de comenzar tu entrenamiento, serán ellos quienes te expliquen lo esencial para poder despertar tu cosmoenergia

—Pero Milo nosotros no…

—Tranquilo Hyoga lo harán bien, no por nada son considerados los héroes de esta guerra santa. —interrumpió el mayor antes de caminar en dirección a los cuartos privados del templo — Y quién sabe, tal vez al finalizar el día ya hayas despertado el séptimo sentido —le dijo a la chica en tono socarrón

—Canalla—bufo Ranma por lo bajo

—Pero solo veníamos a hablar con ella—le recordó Pegaso

—Hablaran con ella mientras entrenan. Ahora ¡Salgan de mi templo!—ordeno Milo desapareciendo de la estancia

Una vez que el escorpión se adentro más al templo, llamo vía cosmos al caballero de Acuario, avisándole que subiría hasta el onceavo templo

0ooooo0

Los cuatro legendarios santos de bronce, acompañados de Ranma, bajaban las escaleras del templo de Virgo

—Qué extraño, no he visto a ningún caballero dorado custodiando las siete primeras casas desde que fui asignado con Milo—comento Ranma luego de haber dejado algunos de los templos atrás

—La mayoría de los caballeros dorados se encuentran lejos del santuario—explico el santo de dragón

—Con excepción del caballero de géminis. El y su gemelo están supervisando Cabos Unión—informo Hyoga

—Es por eso que nos encontramos aquí. —Agrego Seiya—si la mayoría de los templos se encuentran vacíos, nosotros podremos defenderlos en caso de que ocurra algo.— Aunque desde hace meses no ha pasado nada…

—Ya veo—fue todo lo que pudo decir la chica antes de cruzar Leo, donde Aioria y Aioros ya los esperaban.

—Es bueno verlos por aquí otra vez caballeros—hablo de buena gana el santo de Leo una vez que los chicos entraron en la salón principal del templo

— ¡Aioria, Aioros! Qué alegría volver a verlos—exclamo feliz el santo de Pegaso, acercándose rápidamente a ambos dorados.

—A nosotros también nos da gusto verlos Seiya—dijo Aioros desordenando cariñosamente los cabellos del japonés

—Lamentamos no habernos anunciado, no sabíamos que se encontraban aquí, no los vimos cuando subimos—se disculpo Shiryu

—Tranquilo, de hecho recién acabábamos de ingresar nosotros también—hablo el guardián del templo

—Oye Aioros ¿Aun me enseñaras a mejorar mi tiro con el arco y la flecha? — pregunto con emoción Seiya

—Por supuesto—contesto con una sonrisa. El de sagitario no pudo evitar comparar la mirada emocionada de Seiya con la de su hermano cuando este tenía escasos 8 años.—Aunque dudo mucho que te pueda enseñar más de lo que ya sabes

—Que cosas dices Aioros, aun me falta mucho para superarte

—Vamos Seiya no seas tan modesto—El santo de leo dejo salir una pequeña risa antes de volver su vista a su hermano— ¿Y hacia donde se dirigen? — retomo la conversación

—Iremos al coliseo, queremos enseñarle algunas cosas a la aprendiz de Milo antes de que comience su entrenamiento con el—contesto Hyoga, logrando que los hermanos fijaran su atención en la figura de la única mujer presente, que si bien no deseaba darse mucho a notar por lo que se mantuvo lo mas rezagada posible

—Entonces tú eres la famosa alumna de Milo—afirmo Aioros postrando su vista en la muchacha—He oído mucho de ti, menos tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Ranma, señor—contesto haciendo una leve reverencia.

Aioros sonrió divertido—No creo que sea necesaria tanta formalidad, aunque es bueno saber que tu maestro no se ha olvidado de enseñarte el protocolo.

Ranma se dio cuenta de la abismal diferencia entre Milo y el santo de sagitario, fue entonces que comprendió porque Aioros era considerado uno de los mejores caballeros de la elite, ¡Parecía tenerlo todo! desde su imponente porte y fortaleza, hasta su increíble amabilidad y humildad a pesar del rango que ostentaba. A pesar de todo había algo en el caballero de Sagitario que resultaba difícil pasar desapercibido y eso era la enorme sabiduría que reflejaban sus ojos a pesar de su edad

—Por lo menos hizo algo bien, aunque conociendo a tu maestro lo más probable es que termines cuidando que no se meta en problemas —comento con cierto tono burlesco el de Leo

—Tengo los suficientes problemas como para encargarme de los de él —gruño al recordar la conversación que había tenido con el peli azul

— Puede que sea verdad, sin embargo Milo también te puede enseñar mucho, todo será cuestión de que se comprendan mutuamente—opinoAioros, mirando de soslayo a su hermano. —Aioria será mejor apresurarnos, aun quedan cosas que debo mover en mi templo. Fue un gusto conocerte Ranma y espero tengas suerte en tu entrenamiento.

—Sí, muchas gracias señor

—Solo dime Aioros ¿está bien Ranma?

La pelirroja sonrió por debajo de la máscara —Muy bien Aioros.

Luego de que se despidieran de ambos dorados, Seiya y los otros continuaron descendiendo las casas restantes. Para Ranma cada una de las edificaciones le resultaba fascinante, pues en cada templo se podía percibir la poderosa aura de los guardianes que custodiaban las casas a pesar de no estar presentes.

Una vez que terminaron de bajar los templos, buscaron un lugar adecuado para hablar libremente. Finalmente optaron por un lugar apartado, casi a orillas del espeso bosque, un lugar poco transitado y donde casi ningún guardia del santuario hacia sus rondines.

Ranma aprovechando la privacidad se desprendió la estorbosa mascara —Uff mucho mejor. No entiendo cómo es que las amazonas pueden soportar esto—comento mientras se deshacía la careta

—Ranma ¿Es verdad que Milo te ha visto sin mascara? —pregunto Seiya sin rodeos

—Sí, el día que se llevaron a cabo los enfrentamientos en el coliseo

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al unisonó los cuatro jóvenes

—Escuchen fue un accidente, si hubiera sabido desde antes sobre esa estúpida ley que tienen las amazonas no hubiera dejado que me vieran

—No puede ser, ahora le será imposible abandonar el Santuario —dijo Hyoga

— ¿Ahora que podremos hacer? Se supone que lo sacaríamos de aquí—hablo Seiya

—Supongo que tendremos que explicarle a Akane sobre esto —dijo Shun con preocupación

— ¡¿Akane?! ¿Vieron a Akane? —pregunto ansioso

—Sí, la encontramos por casualidad en Rodorio—contesto Hyoga

—Fue ella quien nos informo que te encontrabas aquí—tomo la palabra Shiryu—Se encontraba muy preocupada por ti y le prometimos que te llevaríamos de vuelta

—Sin embargo no será tan sencillo sacarte, no después de haberte involucrado tanto con Milo—hablo Seiya

—Sí, es verdad que me ha visto sin mascara, pero no pienso quedarme atada a él solo por una estupida ley. Lo único que debo hacer es despertar el séptimo sentido para poder derrotar a Milo y así deshacerme de ese problema—dijo Ranma

—No será nada fácil ¿Ya has podido despertar tu cosmos tan siquiera? —pregunto Hyoga

—No, aun no—la chica desvió la mirada al piso con frustración—Tengo que entrenar, sé que puedo despertarlo, solo necesito más tiempo y alguien que me enseñe

—Tal vez podríamos ayudarte—se ofreció el amable Shun

— ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! —grito con entusiasmo la pelirroja

—Claro, con el entrenamiento y la fuerza de voluntad necesaria podrás despertar tu cosmos en un año—contesto Seiya

— ¡¿Un año?! —Grito con sorpresa la chica— ¡No tengo tanto tiempo!

—Despertar el cosmos lleva tiempo, se necesita fuerza no solo física sino mental. Muchos aprendices entrenan arduamente para despertarlo, sin embargo no todos logran hacerlo—explico el Santo de Dragón—Aunque también se da el caso donde los aprendices despiertan su cosmoenergia en corto tiempo. Pero eso sí, si pretendes derrotar a Milo deberás alcanzar el séptimo sentido y para ello se necesita mucho más tiempo

—Shiryu tiene razón, nosotros tardamos siete años para despertar nuestro cosmos y obtener la armadura—apoyo Hyoga —y aunque no demoramos mucho en alcanzar el séptimo sentido,tuvimos que dominar nuestro cosmos a la perfección y por supuesto rebasar nuestros límites. Siempre estando al borde de la muerte

—Podemos intentarlo, no perdemos nada con hacerlo, además nosotros también logramos cosas increíbles aun cuando nos consideraban débiles por ser caballeros de bronce—animo Shun

—Es verdad, tal vez no podamos hacer que Ranma derrote a Milo—la pelirroja miro a Seiya—pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. Al menos en lo que pensamos una forma para sacarlo de aqui—termino por decir el castaño

—No necesito que me saquen de aquí—los cuatro santos legendarios miraron incrédulos a la muchacha—Vine para entrenar y poder aprender las técnicas de los caballeros, ahora que se que todo tiene que ver con el cosmos no puedo irme —dijo Ranma muy seguro de sí mismo. Algunas de sus técnicas necesitaban años de entrenamiento y sin embargo las pudo dominar en corto tiempo —Entrenare duro no solo para poder deshacerme de Sahina y Milo, sino también para volverme más fuerte —en definitiva Saotome no soportaba mucho la idea de que hubiera personas mucho más poderosas que el y eso lo animaba, de cierta forma, a querer despertar su cosmos

—Espera ¿dijiste Shaina? —Interrumpió un ansioso Seiya quien se levanto de golpe y tomo por los hombros a Ranma — ¡Dime que no viste a Shina sin mascara cuando estabas convertido en hombre!

—Sí, así es ¿Por qué? —le respondió no dándole mucha importancia a ese detalle

La cara de Seiya se descompuso en una mueca de horror— ¡¿De entre todas las amazonas tuviste que ver a Shina?!— Grito alarmado

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto

— ¡No te libraras de ella nunca!

— ¿Como que nunca? —Pregunto Ranma —Hump pero ahora que lo pienso no es la primera loca con la que he lidiado, sabré librarme de esto, descuiden —dijo al recordar a sus prometidas y a sus rivales

—No creo queesto sea algo similar —dijo Hyoga—Seiya fue el primero que la vio sin mascara y día tras día Shaina intentaba por todos los medios exterminarlo

—Créeme no descansara hasta verte muerto—dijo Seiya con angustia

Por un instante el rostro de Ranma perdió color, aun recordaba lo terriblemente violenta que la amazona podía llegar a ser. Para humillación y enojo del artista marcial la amazona resultaba un oponente bastante fuerte cuando utilizaba su cosmos—Espera ¿Y cómo es que tú sigues vivo? —pregunto

—Después de haberla derrotado tantas veces creo que por fin acepto la idea de que no podría acabar conmigo y no tuvo otra alternativa más que amarme—relato con tristeza el castaño. Si bien Seiya no era ajeno al dolor que le causaba a Shaina, el simple hecho de no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de la amazona le causaban pesar y es que por más que la peli verde lo ocultara, Seiya sabía que aun seguía queriéndolo.

—Lo quieras o no debemos sacarte de aquí. El tener a Milo detrás tuyo ya es malo y ahora tener a Shaina es aun peor—dijo el santo de Dragón

—Pero...—Ranma gruñó y volteó a ver a Shun con la esperanza de que lo apoyara, después de todo el había sido el único que lo había secundado antes

—Es verdad, no podemos dejar que mueras, le prometimos a Akane que te traeriamos de regreso sano y salvo—dijo Andrómeda evitando mirar a la chica

Ranma suspiro derrotado, esa fastidiosa de Akane volvía a entrometerse en sus asuntos, pero adecir verdad en el fondo agradecíasu preocupación—Está bien, pero seguiré entrenando hasta que llegue el momento de irme

—Supongo que no habrá problema con Milo por ahora, sin embargo Shaina es el problema—comento Seiya

—Descuiden trataré de no toparme con Shaina

—Por suerte puedes evitarla siempre y cuando estés convertida en mujer—hablo Shiryu

— Aun así intentara retarme por haberla vencido frente a las demás aprendices

—No si estas bajo la protección de Milo—dijo Hyoga— Por muy dominante que Shaina sea, sabe bien hasta donde llegan sus límites, por el momento no será algo de qué preocuparse

Un sepulcral silencio se apodero del lugar tras el último comentario hecho por Hyoga, sin duda cada uno tenía cosas que pensar al respecto

—Aun no comprendo ¿Cómo es que te involucraste con Shaina? – pregunto de repente Shun.

Un resoplido salió de la boca de la pelirroja—Pues verán...

Ranma prosiguió a contarles todo, desde su infiltración en el Santuario, hasta el incidente de la máscara con Milo y la pelea de Shaina.

—Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos—termino por decir Shun

—Como dijo Hyoga, mientras se haga pasar por Amazona y este bajo la tutela de Milo no tendrá problemas con ella—recordó Shun

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, toma—Seiya le ofreció a la chica una bolsa—Marín me pidió que te diera las ropas de entrenamiento de las Amazonas

—Si vas a quedarte como mujer no puedes ir por ahí con las ropas de aprendiz a caballero—señaló el santo de Cisne

—Por mucho que deteste esto lo usaré, no tengo opción

0ooooo0

 **Nerima, Dojo Tendo**

—¡No es posible! Ranma se ha ido—exclamo con desilusión la tercera prometida del joven Saotome, Ukyo Kuonji —No es justo y yo que le había preparado el almuerzo— dijo apretando con enojo el anuncio que los Tendo habían colocado en la puerta de su residencia

—Tendré que ir hasta Grecia con tal de ver a mi amado Ranma. No permitiré que la boba de Akane Tendo se quede con él—dijo Kodachi Kuno con su característica risa

—No si yo llego primero—reto la segunda prometida Shampo saliendo rápidamente del dojo Tendo.

Enseguida las otras dos chicas le siguieron, cada una con la intención de ver quién se quedaría con Ranma

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Hola nuevamente! Antes que nada les pido una enorme disculpa por tremendo retraso de casi medio año ¿la razón? Pues solo diré que tuve algunos problemas de los que apenas me he recuperado, me quise dar un tiempo pues sabía de antemano que mientras resolvía mis conflictos me sería imposible concentrarme en este fic y en los otros que tengo.**

 **Me alegra mucho saber que aun hay personas que leen esta historia y por supuesto me han hecho llegar sus inquietudes y opiniones, si algo me ayudo a continuar este fic fue el haber vuelto a leer sus comentarios. Les agradezco mucho su paciencia y su apoyo, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y no se preocupen no pienso abandonar esta historia, tal vez me tarde pero les prometo no abandonarla XD**

 **Lo que muchos esperaban (¿o solo yo?) las demás prometidas de Ranma hacen finalmente su aparición, jajaja ya veremos qué tal le va a Ranma cuando todas se reúnan en Grecia ¿será que olviden su obsesión con Ranma y encuentren a alguien más entre los santos atenienses? Vamos díganme a quienes les gustaría juntar, se aceptan sugerencias ;)**


	7. La guerrera mas hermosa

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Ranma ½ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (MasamiKurumada y RumikoTakahashi) la trama de esta historia es completamente mía._**

 ** _Capitulo 7: La guerrera mas hermosa_**

El caballero dorado de escorpio subía con tranquilidad las escaleras del onceavo templo. Una vez que llego a la entrada se introdujo sin previo aviso, después de todo él y Camus eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para seguir el protocolo

— ¡Caaaamuuuus!— grito con tono cantarín una y otra vez hasta que el mencionado apareció

—Te escuche la primera vez— dijo lanzándole una mirada por demás molesta

Milo sonrió, sabia lo mucho que Camus detestaba el ruido y sobre todo en su templo—Oye no me mires así no es mi culpa que no estuvieras esperándome aun cuando te avise.

—Milo, a diferencia de ti, mis deberes son prioridad —dijo el de acuario ingresando a la sala privada del templo seguido de Milo.

— ¿Qué deber es más importante que tu mejor amigo?—protesto el peli azul dejándose caer en uno de los sillones y tomando una de las cervezas frías que esperaban en la mesa de centro

—El reporte que se le debe entregar a la máxima autoridad del santuario después de Atena—contesto Camus imitando la acción de su par —Reporte que todos los caballeros dorados deben presentarle, en especial los que tienen a alguien a su cargo—agrego después de darle un sorbo a su bebida y mirando de soslayo al de escorpio quien fingió demencia. — ¿Porque has elegido un aprendiz Milo, y en especial a una amazona novata?. Es raro en ti tomar ese tipo de decisiones sabiendo de antemano que nunca te visualizaste como maestro de alguien. Y por lo que se rumora en el Santuario supongo que es verdad que has visto su rostro.

—No esperaba menos de ti Camus—comento el peli azul —Si, es verdad vi su rostro.

El guardián del templo le miro acusadoramente—No es lo que piensas, créeme que nunca espiaría a una guerrera de Atena. Se lo orgullosas que pueden llegar a ser y las considero tanto como a cualquier otro caballero —aclaro el nacido bajo la constelación de escorpio—Digamos que fue un accidente, realmente no esperaba verla merodeando sin mascara por los alrededores de la primera casa —prosiguió ante el silencio de Camus —Además, iba a estar bajo tutela de Shaina y ya que le retirarían a sus aprendices no vi problema en escogerla.

Camus confiaba en su amigo y no tenia duda alguna de que Milo haría lo posible por convertir a su aprendiz en una amazona digna de pertenecer a las filas del ejército de Atena, sin embargo para llegar a ese resultado había mucho de por medio y era precisamente aquello el problema.

—El entrenamiento será duro Milo y las bajas son altamente probables—comento Camus

—Todo dependerá de ella y de su capacidad de supervivencia—respondió Milo inmediatamente—Además, todos morimos. Nadie está libre de la muerte, mucho menos los caballeros...

Camus no comento nada mas, el tambien habia sido maestro y dudaba que Milo realmente sintiera indiferencia con respecto al tema

Por su parte Milo cavilaba en lo dicho por su compañero, Debía ser duro cuidar y enseñarle todo a una persona para que muriera o le sucediera algo parecido. Sabía cómo era la vida en el Santuario: demasiado dura para muchos. Todos los días morían aprendices y no solo los que comenzaban...pero de cierta forma la chica había demostrado tener el coraje necesario para enfrentar retos más grandes y en parte fue aquello lo que lo motivo a tomarla bajo su cargo.

Ambos caballeros dejaron el tema zanjado y continuaron conversando el resto de la tarde. En otros tiempos algo así hubiera resultado imposible, sin embargo con la aparente paz en el mundo, podían tener momentos así con mayor frecuencia.

0ooooo0

El sol estaba por ocultarse cuando Milo decidió abandonar el onceavo templo. El peli azul ya había descendido las escaleras que conectaban con capricornio y en su mente aun estaba la conversación que había tenido horas atrás con Camus. No podía negar que el hecho de que su aprendiz muriera le causaba cierta inquietud y no solo por haber visto a la chica sin mascara, sino que además la actitud decidida, orgullosa y hasta retadora de la chica le habían recordado un poco a él.

El escorpión atravesó Sagitario sin nadie que lo recibiera, no obstante el guardián de dicho templo se encontraba en las habitaciones privadas acompañado por su pariente de Leo. Sin darle mucha importancia Milo continuo su camino, pues ya había sentido la presencia de los niños de bronce en su templo y por ende la de su alumna

Ahora con la mente despejada Milo podía empezar a trabajar con su reto auto impuesto, tal vez no evitaría que la pelirroja muriera, sin embargo la prepararía para enfrentar cualquier cosa, o por lo menos hacer de ella una digna guerrera que muriera honorablemente en batalla

0ooooo0

Al llegar a su templo ninguno de los santos de bronce se encontraba ya. Ingreso a los cuartos privados de su templo, más específicamente a la cocina, donde encontró a Ranma devorando parte de su despensa

— ¿Acaso piensas dejarme sin reservas? —dijo tomando el cesto de manzanas que reposaba en la mesa

—No he comido nada en todo el día ¿No pensaras dejar morir de hambre a tu amada verdad Milo? —dijo lastimeramente. Sin la máscara se podían apreciar bien sus hermosos y brillantes ojos

El santo dorado bufo, era difícil negarle algo cuando no tenia la mascara puesta —Adelante come todo lo que gustes, excepto mis manzanas—advirtió—Por cierto ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

—Es mi ropa de entrenamiento—respondió antes de engullir una de las manzanas que Milo había apartado

—Mas ropa de aprendiz a caballero—afirmo el peli azul, quitándole de las manos otra de sus frutas— Ya te dije que las manzanas son mías así que deja de comértelas.

—Tacaño—dijo ella por lo bajo antes de tomar un racimo de uvas—Es el atuendo que usan las amazonas, después de todo soy una mujer ¿no?

— Pues a decir verdad tu forma de devorar la comida dice todo lo contrario—comento Milo antes de darle una mordida al fruto en su mano—Me agrada, por lo menos no tendré que fingir comer de manera decente contigo. — El caballero termino por comer y se levanto súbitamente— En fin, es hora de dormir, mañana dará inicio tu entrenamiento

—Perfecto, ya era hora—celebro la pelirroja, retirándose de la mesa y siguiendo al dorado

—Parece que la noticia te hizo feliz ¿no? —hablo el griego, sabiendo que su alumna lo seguía de cerca

— Por supuesto, desde que llegue a este lugar he deseado aprender las técnicas más poderosas de los caballeros

— ¿Y se puede saber para qué? —cuestiono el mayor. Si bien el caballero de acuario le había comentado, en alguna de las tantas platicas que sostuvieron, que era algo importante saber los deseos y motivaciones de los aprendices, pues debían establecer metas claras que los ayudaran a mantenerse como fieles caballeros al servicio de Atena.

—Para volverme más fuerte. Necesito poder…

—Ganarle a Shaina y a mí para bla, bla, bla —completo Milo al mismo tiempo que hacia un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia, cosa que le hizo ganarse una fiera mirada que no vio a causa de ir adelante de la chica —Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a volverte más fuerte? —El caballero volteo a verla tras lo último, deteniéndose en el acto

Ranma logro detenerse antes de chocar contra él. Los azulados orbes de su maestro estaban fijos en ella esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que Ranma nunca se imagino que le plantearía—Pues yo…

— ¡Lo sabia! Aun no tienes una meta fija

— ¡¿Pero ni siquiera me has dejado responder?! —le recrimino ya harto de que lo interrumpiera

— No era necesario, se de antemano que lo único que te motiva es el hecho de que no soportas que alguien sea más fuerte que tu

—E-eso no es verdad, tú no sabes nada sobre mí. Además si así fuera el caso, no tiene nada de malo querer mejorar y superarse— termino por decir

—Nunca podrás aprender a sobrepasar tus limites si los pensamientos que impulsan tus acciones son meramente vánales—dijo seriamente el peli azul— ¡Por Atena! Un poco mas y comenzare a parecerme a Camus o incluso Shaka —la sola idea le causo un leve escalofrió, por lo que continuo caminando hacia las habitaciones del templo —Como sea, tendremos que trabajar en ello. Ahora sé que por lo menos no anhelas sacar un cadáver de las profundidades del océano—dijo para si

— ¿Cadáveres, de que rayos estás hablando?

— De experiencias ajenas —explico antes de detenerse frente a uno de los cuartos —Bien Ranma esta es la única habitación con la que cuenta el templo, asi que tendremos que compartirla—sobraba decir que Milo se encontraba más que encantado con la idea.

—Oye Milo—dijo de repente en tono dulce, al mismo tiempo en que juntaba sus manos y se pegaba más al cuerpo del caballero—No creo que ambos quepamos en la misma cama ¿no querrás que tu pobre alumna duerma en un pedazo muy reducido verdad? Podría caerme

—Descuida te mantendré bien sujeta— propuso el griego abriendo la puerta

—No, yo quiero mi propia cama—sostuvo Ranma, haciendo sus mejores ojitos de cachorro a medio morir

Milo desvió la mirada para evitar caer en su trampa— ¿Y donde se supone que dormiré yo si solo hay una habitación y un solo colchón?

—Podrías dormir en el sillón—Ranma esta vez lo tomo del brazo

—Realmente lo siento mucho mi querida Ranma, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer, lo siento—declaro afligido Milo

— En ese caso regresare con Marin —murmuro con fingida molestia marchándose de ahí

—Aguarda—le pidió el dorado—Si es tan importante para ti entonces dormiré en el sofá

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —la chica se detuvo y camino de regreso— Milo en verdad eres todo un caballero. Me haces tan feliz

Si, definitivamente a veces odiaba que la mascara no cubriera el encantador rostro de la chica—Por lo menos deberías recompensar mi esfuerzo— dijo galante

—Buenas noches—expreso amablemente ella cerrándole la puerta, evitando así un posible acercamiento

Una vez adentro, la pelirroja inmediatamente saco la tetera de agua caliente que había tomado de la cocina del templo y la vertió sobre si  
—Yuju—se escucho la masculina voz de Ranma—Por lo menos podré regresar a ser hombre por las noches. — Se alejo de la puerta para dejarse caer pesada mente en la cama— Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en mi ausencia…Akane, papá, tío Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki— Coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca y cerró los ojos un momento— Me volveré más fuerte y saldré de aquí ¡lo prometo! — con eso en mente, el joven Saotome se dispuso a descansar, después de todo su entrenamiento daría comienzo al día siguiente

0ooooo0

Se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y muy a su pesar se levantó. Sin mucho ánimo acomodo las sábanas que minutos antes lo envolvían y camino hacia la salida, sin embargo se detuvo antes de siquiera tomar la chapa de la puerta —Un momento—Se dijo así mismo, tocándose la zona del pecho—No puedo dejar que Milo me vea de esta manera— dijo para después abrir levemente la puerta y cerciorarse de que no se encontrara cerca.

—Debo ser cuidadoso— Ranma hasta ese entonces noto que junto a la cama se encontraba la bolsa que Seiya le había dado el día anterior. Tomo la bolsa y sin hacer el menor ruido salió de la habitación con la firme intención de ir al sanitario.

Habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos cuando Ranma, ya convertido en mujer, salió del cuarto de baño con la máscara puesta y la ropa que amablemente Marin le había mandado. Su atuendo consistía básicamente en un leotardo negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y que hacia resaltar su bien proporcionada figura, unos mayones que hacían juego con su pelirroja cabellera, zapatillas negras y calentadores amarillos, además de una delgada pañoleta amarilla que se amarro alrededor de la cintura.

Una vez lista se dirigió a la cocina del templo con la esperanza de encontrar a su maestro—No está aquí…un momento—rápidamente fue hacia la sala donde el dorado aun dormía a pierna suelta

—Esto es el colmo—gruño. Saotome se quito la máscara y se acerco a la oreja del caballero dormido— ¡YA DESPIERTA!

Ni que decir, Milo se llevo tal sobresalto que despertó inmediatamente— ¿Pero qué…?—dijo con el corazón latiendole rápidamente

—Hola Milo—saludo alegremente Ranma colocando sus puños cerrados a la altura de su pecho y levantando una de sus piernas. —Que taaaal—inmediatamente coloco sus manos tras su espalda, dejando al descubierto su nuevo atuendo

— ¿Q-que sucede? —pregunto atónito al ver lo perfectamente bien que el traje se amoldaba a su contorneado cuerpo, resaltando las bien proporcionadas medidas de la chica

—Oye Milo dijiste que hoy empezaría mi entrenamiento—Saotome pego su cuerpo al hombro del guerrero, lo que ocasiono que el escorpion tragara grueso, y lo miro con sus brillantes ojos— ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste?

—Claro que no. Entrenaremos ahora mismo —El griego intentaba por todos los medios mantener la compostura —solo déjame tomar una ducha…

0ooooo0

El caballero de capricornio caminaba tranquilamente hacia el coliseo, pues hasta hace 3 días que habia dejado de entrenar a causa de la encomienda que el patriarca le había dado. Una misión sencilla pero no por ello rápida de hacer. La cosa consistía en reducir a escombros las enormes rocas y columnas que habían quedado dañadas luego de la última batalla contra el dios del inframundo. Los cortes de Excalibur parecían ser bastante útiles a la hora de hacer nuevas piezas que bien se podrían utilizar en alguna otra construcción

A pesar del tiempo que Shura había pasado fuera de su templo, sabia perfectamente las cosas que sucedía al rededor de las 12 casas, e incluso dentro de los templos. Fue por ello que la noticia que Aioria le habia dado la noche anterior lo habia dejado mas que sorprendido, y es ver a su compañero de escorpio a cargo de una aprendiz de amazona no era cosa de todos los días

Si bien el guardián de Leo no quiso ser muy especifico, solo le había mencionado lo mas sobresaliente de la chica, como la particular vestimenta masculina con la que había llegado o la inconfundible trenza pelirroja, eran algunas de las cosas que más la diferenciaban.

Shura perdió el interés en la chica tras la escasa información que el Leon dorado le había brindado, después de todo no podía esperar nada diferente de una Amazona y el hecho de que llegara con ropas de aprendiz a caballero no la hacia tan distinta a las otras. Por el contrario lo que mas había llamado su atención fue que Milo de Escorpio había sido escojido por el patriarca para llevar la educasión de una joven Santa, sin duda era una responsabilidad que dudaba Milo llevaría bien.

El español llego a la arena donde ya se encontraba Aioria siendo acompañado por Marin y el alumno de esta ultima, ademas Shun de Andromeda también se encontraba presente.

—Ahora veo que debo madrugar, al parecer no he sido el primero en llegar—le dijo Shura al hermano de Sagitario cuando este se acerco para saludar

—Si piensas que nosotros llegamos temprano te equivocas—contesto Aioria poniéndose a la par de Shura para mirar mejor el área donde Marin y Seiya practicaban— Camus y su discípulo llegaron mucho antes que nosotros

—Es común en Acuario, siempre es el primero en llegar. Algo diferente a Escorpio que muy difícilmente es visto antes del medio día—la arena ya comenzaba a llenarse de Santos y aprendices

—Me parece que hoy será la excepción—expreso el de Leo haciendo un ademan con la cabeza para que Capricornio postrara su vista en la entrada del coliseo donde efectivamente Milo venía acompañado de una Amazona que no pasaba para nada desapercibida

— ¿Esa es la alumna de Milo? —pregunto el español

—Así es, su nombre es Ranma, parece ser que ha llamado la atención de muchos ¿No crees? —comento divertido al ver lo embelesado que Shura se encontraba

—Era de esperarse después de todo es muy hermosa—señalo Milo llegando hasta ellos sin la compañía de Ranmma quien se había quedado atrás conversando animadamente con Seiya Y Shun —A decir verdad el color casi idéntico a las ropas de Marin le sienta bien, incluso puede que le queden mejor a ella

—Por supuesto que no—rugió Aioria

—Tal vez Milo tenga razón—dijo distraído Capricornio haciendo que Milo sonriera satisfecho

—Cierra la boca Shura—gruño molesto el león

0ooooo0

Todas las miradas, tanto de aprendices como de caballeros e incluso de los guardias, estaban fijas en su persona, cosa que no la hicieron inmutarse para nada pues en ningun momento su caminar dejo de mostrar seguridad

Ranma Saotome a pesar de ser escencialmente un hombre sabia perfectamente lo hermosa que era cuando se convertia en chica. No lo negaba, incontables veces habia sacado probecho de su condicion para obtener lo que queria, a veces teniendo incluso que jugar con el deseo que sabia provocaba en los hombres.

—Hey Ranma— llamo el alegre santo de Pegaso llegando junto con Shun — ¿Vienes a entrenar?

—Así es, hoy será mi primera lección con Milo

—Eso suena bien. Te deseo suerte con tu entrenamiento—intervino Shun mirando como el caballero dorado de escorpio continuaba su conversación con Leo y Capricornio

Tanto Pegaso como Andrómeda le hicieron una señal a Ranma para que se acercara más —Escucha, en unas cuantas semanas vendrá Saori y como sabrás ella es la reencarnación de Atena. Hablaremos con ella para que puedas irte del Santuario sin levantar sospechas de nada— le explico Seiya en susurros

—Mientras tanto evita llamar mucho la atención — aconsejo Andrómeda—aunque dudo que eso sea posible—dijo mirando a su alrededor, percatándose de que eran el centro de atención

— Ranma— la voz de Aguila exalto a los tres jóvenes—Veo que por fin decidiste usar el atuendo que te di

—Marin

—Hoy empezaras a entrenar, presta mucha atención en los movimientos de tu oponente y podrás descubrir cuáles son sus puntos débiles—Aconsejo la maestra de Pegaso

—No lo olvidare, muchas gracias por todo Marin

—Por cierto debes tener cuidado, Shaina está cerca de aquí y en cualquier descuido puede ir tras de ti. Anda con tu maestro y procura aprender bien de él—luego de su advertencia Marin ánimo a los dos caballeros ex divinos de bronce a continuar entrenando, no sin antes desearle suerte

Inteligentemente Ranma siguió el consejo de la santo de plata y se reunió con Milo, pues tal como la Amazona había dicho, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Ofiuco entrenando a su fiel discípulo Cassios.

Ya desde hace un rato que Shaina se encontraba en el Coliseo, había visto a Marin y a Seiya llegar junto a Aioria, también había presenciado la llegada de Shun de Andromeda y un poco después la de Shura de Capricornio. Lo que no esperaba era ver llegar a Milo junto a su fastidiosa alumna vestida con las ropas de una Amazona

Shaina noto de inmediato como todas las miradas se centraban en la aprendiza de Escorpio, fue entonces que supo que tendría competencia real y seria en cuanto a atención y belleza

Desde los aprendices que eran simples niñatos hasta los caballeros de mayor rango, todos babeaban por la nueva aprendiza. Sus ojos fueron a parar en Cassios, su mejor alumno y aquel de quien sabia tenía todo su cariño, a pesar de no corresponderle de la misma forma los celos le ganaron al verlo tan estúpidamente observando a la joven. Claro que no sentía nada por Cassios pero al ver que su atención ya no se centraba en ella, y a decir verdad la de ningún otro hombre, le hirvió la sangre.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando diviso a Shun y Seiya acercándose a Ranma, este ultimo hablando animadamente con la pelirroja mientras le sonreirá ampliamente.

—Cassios—llamo Shaina al grandote—Entrenaras con ella

Cassios mantuvo silencio un momento, si bien la mascara cubría por completo las facciones de la peli verde pero ello no representaba un obstáculo para el moreno a la hora de identificar los estados de ánimo de su maestra. Solo la experiencia adquirida con los años lo hizo percatarse de que la Amazona estaba experimentando celos por la aprendiza de escorpio. Se maldijo internamente por ayudar a que ese sentimiento creciera.

—Como ordenes Shaina— Cassios dejo de mirar a la pelirroja y se concentro en Ofiuco, a su ver Shaina no tenía nada que envidiarle, era cierto que ver a una nueva aprendiza entrenar en el coliseo le llamo la atención en un inicio pero dudaba que fuera tan buena como su maestra a quien consideraba la mejor Amazona en las filas del ejército de Atena.

Ofiuco camino a zanjadas hacia Milo y Ranma —Por fin alguien digno de enfrentar —la voz de la Amazona denotaba hipocresía— Dime ¿Qué te parece si para calentar Cassios se enfrenta a Ranma?

— Shaina que sorpresa— contesto con sarcasmo el de escorpio, le parecía extraño el repentino interés de la Amazona por entrenar con ellos -— Gracias pero no necesitamos tu ayuda

— ¿Ayuda dices? —Shaina soltó una carcajada, cosa que molesto al dorado — Milo, Milo, Milo, yo no busco ayudarte, al contrario estoy buscando el entretenimiento perfecto para mi subordinado

—Si crees que Ranma se enfrentara con Casssios estas totalmente equivocada Shaina

— ¿Que sucede, acaso temes que tu alumna pierda? — siseo la amazona

— Ja ¿Perder? Por si no lo recuerdas te gane en combate— protesto Ranma

El comentario enfureció a la peli verde, sin embargo logro ignorar a la chica –entonces ¿Hacemos un combate? –Reto la amazona, para ese momento muchos ya murmuraban al respecto

— ¿Acaso la máscara no te deja oír? He dicho que no. Vamos Ranma entrenaremos en el templo— dijo Milo dándose la vuelta, no le daría el gusto a la amazona de caer en su juego

— Hump y pensar que por ser un caballero dorado tu aprendiz nos asombraría con una batalla— comento con saña la de Ofiuco— Ahora veo que los rumores son ciertos, solo la tienes como alumna por haberla visto sin mascara. Me pregunto ¿Qué más te habrá mostrado ya?

Milo detuvo sus pasos al escucharla, una cosa era insinuar su inexistente miedo a darle batalla, pero algo muy diferente era poner en duda su honor y el de su alumna — Esta bien Shaina, si lo que quieres es una pelea entonces te la daremos. — Sentencio— Ranma, es hora de que me demuestres lo que has aprendido

Ofiuco sonrió con malicia debajo de la máscara— Si temes a que tu aprendiz salga lastimada descuida, Cassios también es aprendiz y aun no ha despertado su cosmos. Solo tendrán uso de su fuerza y agilidad

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? — Hablo con fastidio el peli azul — Ustedes dos, a combatir — ordeno y se coloco a lado de Aioria y Shura. Todos los demás se desplazaron para dejar mayor terreno

Antes de que Saotome se colocara al centro del coliseo sintió como una mano se depositaba en su hombro—Ranma—lo llamo Marin —Escucha, si tu adversario te toma la delantera tienes que atacarlo en su punto débil. Si da patadas golpea en la pierna, si te ataca con la cabeza golpéalo en la mitad de la frente y si utiliza los puños rómpeselos ¿Te quedo claro?

Ranma asintió a modo de respuesta— Gracias Marín—dijo antes de continuar su camino

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Milo? —Pregunto Aioria —Cassios lleva aquí más tiempo, además su fuerza es capaz de hacer frente a varios santos

— Descuida, ella estará bien— Tal vez Cassios fuera el triple de grande que Ranma sin embargo, la pelirroja poseía agilidad y destreza para pelear, cosa que le hacía falta a su oponente

Todos en el coliseo detuvieron su entrenamiento para observar lo que prometía ser una emocionante batalla

 **Continuara…**

 **He aquí otro nuevo capítulo, de antemano les pido disculpas por la demora, realmente no me convencía del todo así que estuve escribiendo varios borradores hasta que finalmente salió el ganador XD.**

 **Ahora si a contestar reviews, por cierto, note que en el capitulo anterior no salieron todos los saludos y contestaciones que tenia preparados para el capitulo anterior, una disculpa por ello, no crean que me he olvidado ;)**

 **CarlosKelevra88: Hola Carlos =D, que alegría saber que aun te sigue atrayendo este fic, jajaja no dudes que en algún momento Akane termine metiéndose en donde no debe y todo por querer ayudar a su prometido, aunque**

 **Hyoga de cisne: bueno antes que nada gracias por tu apoyo y por hacerme llegar tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también allá sido de tu agrado. Por supuesto que sus locas prometidas no podían quedarse atrás XD y como toda loca acosadora que se respete, debían ir hasta el Santuario jajaja aunque no la tendrán fácil. Bonito fin de semana n.n**

 **Pirata: jajaja ya aprenderá a sobrellevar a sus dos dolores de cabeza, después de todo es un experto lidiando con acosadores y lunáticos xD claro que no la tendrá tan fácil muajaja. Gracias por hacerme llegar tu opinión, me alegro que te este gustando esta historia, espero que te gustara el capitulo. Bonito fin de semana n.n**

 **Inumi Higurashi: ¡Hola Inumi! Jajaja lo importante es que aun sigues con vida XD. Te comprendo yo igual estuve muchísimos días trabajando para sacar lo mejor posible el semestre y eso de quedarse sin Internet no es de mucha ayuda T^T. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras *-* Me dio mucho gusto saber que te encuentras bien y que este fic aun tiene la capacidad de entretenerte, espero que al menos leerlo te relajara un poco. Te deseo mucha suerte con tus futuras tareas y nuevamente agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Te mando un gran abrazo n.n ojala pueda leerte pronto**

 **Guest:** **Hola y bienvenido a este crossover =D, jejeje descuida mi cabeza aun da para más ocurrencias así que no voy a dejar este fic abandonado. Ojala este nuevo capitulo fuera de tu agrado y consiguiera saciar un poco mas tu curiosidad. Nuevamente te agradezco tu apoyo y te deseo un buen fin de semana**

 **Cosmo** **: Un nuevo capítulo recién escrito. Si a veces no fuera tan holgazana terminaría los capítulos más pronto XD, prometo combatir la flojera para no hacerlos esperar demasiado. Espero que disfrutaras este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario. Bonito fin de semana tengas Cosmo n.n**

 **Nightmarebat: Y lo que falta jajajaja Si ya tenía conflictos con los mas desequilibrados de la orden, ahora que sus fieles acosadoras lo encuentren arderá Roma XD. Gracias por hacerme llegar tu opinión Nightmarebat. Saludos y excelente fin de semana tengas**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, tanto a las lindas personas que comentan como las que siguen y ponen como favoritos esta historia, T^T hacen que las horas que paso en el escritorio valga la pena. Excelente fin de semana, nos leemos pronto n.n**

 **P.D: Una disculpa por los posibles errores que encuentren, seguiré trabajando en ello u_u**


End file.
